A Fox Tale
by tempestquill
Summary: A chance meeting before Kili and Fili reach the Shire alters the life of one brother. Who knew that a seemingly insignificant fox could hold sway over the life of a dwarf, and what secrets of the fox's past intertwines with the fates of the dwarves' homecoming to Erebor? Kinship, coming of age, and self-discovery, these are the elements of a fox's tale...
1. One: A Curious Thing- Fate

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and lines are copyright their respective owners not limited to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson & Co. The fox, Kit, and plot are mine, and I have a muse as fierce as dwarvin warriors to support that claim.

Please enjoy the story, and remember to review!

* * *

_A Fox Tale_  
By: C.K. Blake

One: A Curious Thing—Fate

For a proud people forced to a life of wandering and peddling wares and metal work skills, it is a curious thing when fate and a wizard combined intervene. For the dwarves of Erebor it is a thing of wonder, especially those trained in warfare and given fealty to the heir of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain son of Thror, and even to the end of his line, his sister-sons Fili, the elder, and Kili, the younger by five years.

Of the two youngest of Durin's heirs, Kili is the most curious, a dwarf of three and eighty years, taller than most, fair of face, soft fine hair, and scruffy rather than properly bearded. Even dwarvish lasses half the lad's age have finer, fuller beards than the scruff growing upon his face, and yet his colouring and bearing suggest the royal lineage of Durin, and this a tale relative to the youngest of Durin's heirs, the young Master Kili, sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield, curious dwarf indeed.

Now with the strange introduction of the tall wizard, Gandalf the Grey, there is a spark born again in their uncle, Thorin's grey eyes alight with the fires of vengeance and a thirst for glory, a longing for his homeland renewed, and this is how the youngest heirs of Durin begin their journey, apart from the others of their party, and having heard of the journey and swearing their services and loyalty under much protest from their beloved uncle.

With a fond smile the younger of the traveling companions speaks up, "Why do you think Uncle protested so much against our joining the journey Fili?"

The fairer brother, with blonde hair and kind hazel eyes looks to his younger brother with a smile and says, "No doubt it was concern for you Kili. You are young yet, not full in beard and still mischievous like a child."

"I am but five years your junior!" Kili replies in offense.

Fili smiles and laughs, "And yet you act quite like a wee child fairly but aged five years! Uncle has reason for his concerns. You, his youngest heir, and the most searching and finding of trouble!"

The younger huffs indignantly and rolls he dark brown eyes. "And you so willing to follow in my schemes as well you know! Enough of this, how far off are we from the land of the Halflings, or is it they prefer to be called hobbits?"

"Hobbits, I might imagine. Halfling sounds like a mixed race, half of one sort, half of another," Fili says, and Kili nods, logic permitting his agreement with his elder brother, and rarely are they ever out of agreement, an oddity among brothers, but it is the brother's strong affection for each other that keeps them so readily together, and that same affection that has long made Fili his younger brother's keeper, protector, and fellow conspirator in mischief.

"All well and good brother, but again how far off are we from the Shire? Surely we have time yet to arrive, for it would be mores the pity to miss out on the feast, proper planning, introduction to our burglar, having to race on toward the journey on little more than squirrel and rabbit. A feast Fili, that we cannot miss!"

"Settle brother, we have time yet, a week to arrive, and according to the map and turn of our direction we should reach the shire in two or three days. Settle the restlessness of your belly that I yet hear scolding and demanding of food. We've still the bread and some dried meat left. We should stop now, the sun's been gone now half an hour. Let's build camp and fire, and tomorrow you might use that elvish weapon and find us squirrel or more rabbit for breakfast."

"How is it elvish if I myself made it?" Kili says with pride, patting at the top of his bow and the quiver attached at his back.

Fili shrugs as they venture from the well-trodden path and soon find themselves in a flattened grassy glade surrounded by several yew trees. Fili takes the initiative, "Go brother, gather wood and I'll settle us into camp with our packs and fire pit."

"Leave me to wander the woods for kindling? Woman's work and whelp's work," Kili scoffs.

"You are the youngest and it must be done brother. Now get to it lest we have no fire for the night, and last I recall you aren't so fond of the dark now are you?" Fili says with a bright smile.

Kili scowls as he dismounts from his pony and does as bid, wandering the edges of the glade in search of kindling and dry wood. He has nearly an armful when he notices the movement in the brush. He drops the kindling and unsheathes his sword, ready to face unknown foe.

He hears a high-pitched yip, and readies his blade, his eyes widen as something clears through from the brush, limping, favoring its right paw. Curious he kneels down, sets his sword aside as he no longer senses a threat, and holds out his hand to the creature.

It is a fox, young yet, covered in russet fur, it's paws black, the tips of its ears and tail also black, white fur surrounding its wide dark eyes, and white about its snout, and its snout tipped with a pointed black nose. The animal's right front paw is held close and tight to the creature, and Kili hopes it will come to him with a childlike wonder he has yet to grow out of.

The fox lifts its snout to the air, scenting the immediate surroundings and draws cautiously closer to the extended hand of the dwarf. The dwarf in turn remains still, smiles at the small creature, and lets out a soft laugh as it scents his hand, and then with rough tongue licks the dwarf's fingertips.

"Come then little one, I will not harm you. Perhaps we can see to fixing that paw. Come now," Kili says gently, his tone meant to encourage the fox. The fox draws closer and Kili kneels down, draws his hand across the top of the fox's head and it in turn encourages him with a trusting lick.

The fox rubs into the hand, and cautiously Kili reaches for the creature, gently picks it up and cradles it in his arms. Firewood forgotten, Kili heads back in the direction of the camp his brother is setting up.

At the sound of the younger dwarf's return the elder looks up, his golden brows rise and he shakes his head. "I send you off for kindling and you come back with another mouth to feed, lest you mean for us to eat this little fellow."

"You will not," Kili says, drawing the animal closer against him, and fixing his brother with a rather cross look.

"Fine, fine, sit by the pit, I've the bedrolls out and the ponies settled. I'll be off to gather the wood you louse about," Fili says with a smile, and the younger snorts and finds his bedroll by the pit.

With care he puts the fox down on his bedroll and then heads over to the ponies to get cloth for bandaging and some herbs to clear away any fever and infection from the wound in the small animal's paw. He returns to his roll and settles down, the fox limping into the dwarf's lap, settling down, curling it's tail about its body and then tending to its own paw, bringing the right paw to its snout and licking at the wound.

Kili gently reaches for the paw and the fox startles and looks up with liquid brown eyes, only to meet concerned dark brown eyes. "Easy there little one, I only mean to fix and mend it. Let me see, I promise to be gentle, I know the wound must hurt."

The fox holds out the paw to the work roughened hands of the dwarf, and Kili examines it closely. He notices the slivers of wood deeply embedded in the padding of the swollen paw. He sighs and looks to the small animal and says, "I am afraid this might hurt, and you would be rather cross with me for the pain it will cause, but I can mend this, however I will need to remove the slivers, and we'll see to treating and binding it."

"Talking to it are you? As though it could understand brother, and what is wrong, is it hurt?" Fili asks as he comes into camp, arms filled with the wood Kili had abandoned in favor of the animal now nestled in his lap.

"Careful brother, for that little wretch will bite you should you help it, especially if pain is involved. It is the way of wild things," Fill says as he begins to start a fire.

Kili sighs and says, "It can't be helped its urges, especially if it is in pain."

Fili shakes his head laughing and mentions the tenderness of Kili's heart. Kili sees to tending the fox. He reaches down, gently stroking the russet fur of the creature's snout and up over its brow. The fox nuzzles against the dwarf's hand and holds out the injured paw, stiffening in the dwarf's lap, and Kili takes that as time to do the worst of the task ahead. He takes hold of the fox's right foreleg, and with his free hand he carefully takes hold to one of the two slivers buried deep in the creature's paw. He winces as he pulls and the creature in his lap jolts and lets out a shrill yip, but the animal does not move to act in violence, merely trembles before bracing itself again, for the second and final splinter. Kili is astonished with the strange behavior of the little beast and makes quick work of removing the second sliver.

Again the fox does little more than yip at the removal of the sliver, and Kili works to staunch the animal's bleeding. He adds some herbs to stave off fever and infection, and finally he binds the paw in the cloth bandages, carefully wrapping and tying it off. The fox settles again into his lap, curling up, wrapping its tail about it, and Kili strokes the soft furry head of the animal.

"Looks as though you've gained a pet then, little brother," Fili says as he tends the fire.

"So it would seem," Kili replies and smiles at the small fox as it drifts off in slumber.

Kili, so distracted by the animal misses his brother's approach until the fox is snatched up from his lap. The fox lets out a startled noise and struggles against the grip that Fili has on its red scruff. Fili pulls at its tail, parting its hind legs and the animal continues to struggle, twisting and then it finds purchase and chomps down on Fili's thumb so dangerously close to its snout. Fili drops the fox with a shout and glares at the creature.

"Serves you right, Fili," Kili snaps and gathers the fox to him as it limps toward him, a satisfied smirk seeming to twist at its maw, and Kili chuckles at the sight of the little fox.

Fili sucks at his wounded thumb to staunch the bleeding and then he looks at his younger brother and says, "You and that bitch are quite right for each other, you would only find a better match when you take to wife."

"So it's a girl then is it? And did you really have to examine her so roughly?" Kili asks, annoyance peppering his tone as he strokes down the fox's back to calm it, and then he looks at her with a smile and says, "Looks to me if you insist on staying and keeping me better company than m' brother, you should have a name at the very least. What to call you?"

"I'm rather fond of the title Bitch for the beast," Fili says as he shakes his hand. "She certainly has as much bite as she may have bark.

Kili fixes his elder brother with a sharp glare and then looks again to the animal in his lap. "She needs a proper name… Oh, I know. The fox young are called kits. She seems young to me, I think Kit would suit her."

The fox nuzzles the rough, but gentle hand of the younger dwarf and licks his palm. "Such a charming little thing, aren't you? I rather expect you're probably hungry. I've bread and jerky, perhaps the meat is more to your liking?"

The fox yips in interest, and Kili smiles and looks up at his brother who looks strangely at the small animal in the younger dwarf's lap. "It's strange how the little blighter seems to understand our speech. Probably some elf's pet. Best to let it go and wander off back to its master."

"I'd rather keep her. She seems well trained, clever, and she likes me at least," Kili says with a smirk and then says, "How about you fetch our provisions and pipes. Let's have a little food, and then we'll bed down so we can continue onward come morn. We certainly don't want to be late, what with a feast promised."

A moment later Fili returns from the ponies with their stores of food. Fili tosses one pack to Kili and goes over to his own bedroll. They occupy themselves with tearing into a portion of bread and a few pieces of jerky. Kili takes care to offer some of the jerky to the fox who takes the offered dried meat with enthusiasm born of hunger.

"How can you object to such a little creature, Fili? She's quite tame," Kili says with a warm smile, to which the lighter, elder dwarf snorts.

"She bit me," Fili points out.

Kili narrows his dark eyes on his brother. "And was it not deserving, just snatching her up, yanking her tail, parting her legs to have a look. Why if mother knew she'd box your ears right and proper. Poor thing's been injured and you go about your rough way to determine whether its male or female. I'd have bit you too if I were in her place!"

"Well, when the time comes you'll see not only to her care and feeding, but you'll be telling Uncle about her. See what he thinks of your little pet," Fili says with a huff, putting his drinking skin and uneaten provisions back in his pack. He then lays out on his bedroll and turns his back to his brother, still annoyed over his brother taking the side of a quick to anger little fox.

-THE HOBBIT-

When morning comes Fili shakes his head as he rolls over to see his brother, and he raises a brow at the sight of the little fox curled about Kili's neck, head and snout nuzzled under Kili's neck and buried in Kili's hair. The creature begins to stretch and lifts its snout from Kili's hair, and blinks her eyes at Fili before she swishes her tail beneath Kili's nose. Fili watches with amusement as his brother wrinkles his nose and lifts his hand to bat away the disturbance. The fox paws at Kili's hand and licks his palm. Kili groans and startles as the fox nips his finger.

A smile pulls at his mouth and Fili shakes his head again. Kili sits up, careful not to jostle the little beast too much. She settles across the back of his neck, from shoulder to shoulder she stretches, her tail curling under his chin.

"What a fine scarf you have there, brother, careful it doesn't tear your throat out in the night."

Kili pulls a sour face and gives the fox's tail a playful tug. She in turn nips his left ear before licking over the nipped area soothingly. "There's a girl. Fancy a bit of hunting? Let's see what we can find, maybe squirrel, rabbit, or quail. Something that would be good in stew. You're rather a bit quieter than Fili, so I imagine we might actually get lucky for tonight's supper."

"Oh, funny," Fili says with a snort. "When the sun meets the tops of the trees I intend for us to be off. That leaves you an hour, two at best with your bow and your new hunting companion.

Kili chuckles. "Jealous are you?" he asks, and then he notices the fox tugging at the bandage; perhaps it needs changing?

Kili unties the bandage and carefully unwinds it. The fox shifts and perches on his left shoulder. She holds out the paw he's unwrapped and he examines the paw, his eyes widening.

"Already healed, what magic is this? Are foxes so clever then?" he asks with wonder in his voice.

The fox lets out a high pitched bark and licks his cheek and he scratches behind her ears. "Well, this may prove useful as we hunt for our supper. Let's off then."

"Remember, when the sun meets the tops of the trees Kili. I'll have us packed by then, and the ponies fed and watered," Fili calls after them.

Kili lets out a sigh as he makes his way further into the forest and away from the clearing, and his shoulders slump. The fox sensing his melancholy flicks her tail against his face and kneads her front paws into his shoulder.

He reaches up and scratches behind her right ear and she lets out a sound of contentment, not unlike that expected from a cat. He smiles and chuckles.

"Finally a creature that acknowledges me as being more than a child. I am eighty-three years old now and still Uncle and Fili treat me as a dwarfling. My choice of bow is not to their satisfaction, my use of broadsword is not good enough, my words unwise, and even Mother says that I am reckless! I am here to prove myself worthy of the crown of Erebor, worthy of acknowledgement as a dwarf. I know of the rumors, the things they say of my mother in secret. I have a face uncommon among dwarves, soft, fine, lacking a proper beard, and my hair also too soft and fine for proper braiding and binding. I am uncommonly tall among my people, and I choose what they would say are queer weapons. I should be well practiced and skilled in broadsword, axe, mace, and instead I have mastered bow," he says, a hint of shame in his voice, as he pauses and then says, "But my greatest sin is that I do not care for Erebor. I care only for my family in the regard of the lost kingdom, but I prefer the sun, grass, open fields, forest. These are the riches I long for, and this goes against the nature and expectations of a dwarf, especially a dwarf prince. I needn't worry of you telling Fili though, it would appear you are not so fond of him, are you little vixen?"

The fox snuffles and flicks her thickly furred tail against his cheek, and then jumps free of his shoulders. She lands on her paws and within a moment she darts off. Kili takes off after her, afraid that his little friend is abandoning him. A moment later he hears a sharp high-pitched bark and heads toward the sound. He is surprised when a nest of fine, plump quail break free from the brush and he reaches for his bow and quiver, bringing down several of the birds, and he is greatly amused when the vixen herself emerges with a limp quail in her mouth. The fox looks pleased with herself as she adds her own quarry to his with a proud yip and circles her catch.

"How clever you are indeed," he comments and kneels down to pet her head. He gathers the birds and ties them off at his belt.

Their hunting continues and added to their catch are two hares, a few squirrels, and another quail. After the success of their hunting, he looks up to the sky and gives a whistle to catch the fox's attention. She looks up to the sky as well and then trots back over to him. He kneels down and she leaps up to return to her perch on his shoulder. He laughs in amusement and they head back in the direction they first came, back to the campsite that Fili has managed to pack up, all save one of the water skins and some bread.

He raises a golden hued brow as he watches his brother and the fox return to the camp with a bounty of meat. He is impressed and says, "Watch that you didn't go through so much trouble only to have that fox steal it all away, brother."

"Why would she steal away what she helped to catch?" Kili counters and again reaches up to scratch behind the animal's perked ears.

Fili laughs, for surely his brother cannot be serious. Soon they find themselves mounted on their ponies and Fili bursts out laughing as he watches the fox struggle to maintain her perch on his brother's shoulders. Finally when they stop for a rest and to water the horses the fox, looking rather disgruntled, leaps from Kili's shoulder with an annoyed chitter, and Kili having dismounted kneels on the ground to coax the creature back to him.

"It is evident, little brother, that she is not fond of horseback riding," Fili snickers.

Kili sends a glare Fili's way and then looks at the various packs on his pony, an idea forming in his head. He goes through several of the packs, shuffling his things about, and then loosens one of the leather packs from the pony. He empties the pack of its contents and then he puts in a couple of his shirts and inspects the bag before he is satisfied.

He secures the bag over his neck and across his chest to rest by his side, and then he kneels down to call to the fox again. "Come Kit, come here, you'll have a better ride of it now."

Fili watches in amazement as the fox trots out of the brush and goes up to Kili, licking his fingers before consenting to being collected. Kili takes particular care as he deposits the fox into the pack at his side, and the fox seems pleased with Kili's cleverness as she pokes her nose out from the loosened flap and yips her pleasure.

Kili turns to his elder brother with a smirk of his own and says, "It would seem she is pleased with this arrangement."

"So it would," Fili says with a furrow of his brow. "Such a peculiar creature. She really helped you hunt earlier too?"

"She chased the game out from the brush," Kili answers.

"Perhaps your pet has use yet," Fili says, and soon the brothers are once again on their ponies and continuing their journey, growing ever closer to the Shire, the fox content to nap nestled in the smell of her new master's shirts in the leather pack at his side.

That night the brothers feast on Kili and Kit's earlier catch, Fili grumbling over looking for roots to add to the stew made from the quail. Kili smokes and salts the rest of the meat to make more jerky to add to the other dried meat they have for the journey yet to come.

It is with amusement that Fili watches the fox sneak from her bag and clamour up Kili's shoulder. Kili continues to eat, and Fili watches in amusement as the fox leans down and dips a paw into the stew, bringing the paw up to her snout to enjoy it. Kili makes a face at the paw having dipped into his food, and places the bowl on the ground. The fox jumps down and enjoys the rest of the bowl's contents while Kili searches for another bowl to get his own portion of the stew.

Both brothers can't help but wonder at the fox's strange eating habits, the creature seeming to prefer cooked food to raw. How very odd for the little creature, lest it was previously spoiled before coming upon Kili.

"Surely she had to belong to someone. It's clear she's been domesticated," Fili points out around a spoonful of the stew.

Kili shrugs. "Whatever the fate of her previous master, she has now chosen me, and I've grown fond of her. If she wishes to keep me company I see no reason to object, and if she continues to be so useful in hunting, then you can't object simply because she is another mouth to feed."

Fili cannot fault that logic. He must admit that his brother's spirits have seemed to lift since the little fox joined their hunting party. He is not a fool and he knows that his brother is quite lonely save for his company and that of their uncle. Kili being so odd in bearing and looks among the dwarves makes him singularly unique among their people, and add to the fact that he is a prince among the people, brings him under closer scrutiny than most. Fili has come to his brother's defense many times over the years concerning his brother's peculiarities, and it's good to see his brother with a companion who will not judge him for those peculiarities, even if that companion is a moody little fox, and only fate can guide in the meeting of creatures, even creatures as seemingly insignificant as a peculiar little fox chancing upon a peculiar dwarf and his elder brother.

* * *

Please remember to review!


	2. Two: The Shire- A Baggins for a Took

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and lines are copyright their respective owners not limited to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson & Co. The fox, Kit, and plot are mine, and I have a muse as fierce as dwarvin warriors to support that claim.

Please enjoy the story, and remember to review!

* * *

Two: The Shire—A Baggins for a Took

Five days the vixen has been in the company of the brothers, and Kili has found quite the confidant in the creature, and evidence of her nature has rendered itself plain as several trinkets and baubles from Fili's pack have gone missing only to be retrieved from Kili's pack that the fox has taken for her own. She has a particular fondness for shiny things.

Kili finds this amusing, however Fili has threatened on more than one occasion to find out if he has a taste for fox meat and fancies the creature would make a fine scarf whether or not she continued to breathe. The fox merely preens in contentment, a smirk ever present on her long muzzle.

Now it is night and the brothers have tied their ponies off at the edges of the Shire. The rest of their travels will continue on foot. Fili checks his weapons and Kili checks his bow and quiver, and the pack for Kit. Kit flickers her tail and he gives her ears a scratch before lowering the flap again. He smiles at the sight of yet another shiny thing in the leather satchel and keeps to himself that he's found one of Fili's missing gold beads.

It's not a far walk on the path up the hill, and Kit seems restless as she rustles about in the pack. Kili gives the pack a soothing pat and she settles. He does not miss the shaking of Fili's golden head.

"Keep quiet you, I'd rather you not introduce yourself to the rest of our party just yet. We'll have to work up to your meeting Uncle, you hear me Kit? I'll see you're well-fed from the feast, you needn't worry," Kili says.

"Brother, why talk to the creature? Are you now like the elves and wizards in the world, talking to animals?" Fili says with an indulgent smile.

Kili snorts and says, "She's proven well she understands our words. I only wish to insure she behaves and remains hidden for a bit."

"That creature will prove your undoing Kili. How is it you hold such affections for that little vixen, and have yet to turn your eye to a woman?" Fili asks.

"Our kind find me too odd looking to be attractive brother. I am not like you with a fair beard and plaited hair," Kili says, and Fili does not miss the rancor in Kili's tone.

"As odd as you may seem, you have your uses and you are a prince. Second in line to the throne of Erebor! That counts for something!" Fili says in an attempt to cheer his brother.

Before anything more is said the brothers find themselves facing a round green door in the side of the hill, a door with the glowing rune, the sign of their fourteenth comrade, the burglar.

"Shall we knock then?" Fili asks and they share a grin as they both pound upon the door.

The fellow that answers is small, soft looking, and without beard, brown hair curls about his ears, and he has rather large and hairy bare feet. This must be the hobbit, well dressed in breeches, white shirt, and embroidered waistcoat.

First Fili gives his name and then Kili, and together they say, "At your service."

Kili follows this up with, "You must be Mr. Boggins!"

Their host seems rather put upon and agitated as, with a quiver in his tone, he says sharply, "Nope, you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house!"

Fili and Kili both look perplexed and then as he puts his booted foot in the door to prevent it being closed in their faces, Kili says, "What? Has it been cancelled?"

Fili adds, "No one told us."

The little hobbit looks at them rather perplexed and says, "Ca—No nothing's been cancelled."

"That's a relief," Kili says and the brothers push their way inside.

After listening to the hobbit correctly pronounce his name and being scolded for wiping his boots off on the hobbit's mother's glory box, whatever that might be, Kili finds himself in the company of Dwalin and Balin, and helping to rearrange the dining table to accommodate their large party as their host once again answers the door for the others.

Throughout the meal there is laughter, stories shared, songs sung, ale poured, and Kili is careful to sneak bits of meat into his satchel, the fox licking at his fingers as she takes the meat. So occupied is he with slipping meat into the bag that he fails to noticed that he is being watched by two sets of eyes, one set belonging to their frustrated host, and the other belonging to an overtly tall wizard.

As the meal dies down, and with the cleaning done there comes a final knock at the door. Kili slips his hand within the satchel to reassure himself of the presence of the fox within, her wet nose nuzzling at his palm, rough tongue licking his fingertips. He smiles at the reassurance the small creature provides.

The plans are discussed, the secret entrance into the mountain revealed, and Mr. Baggins's role is given. It is with amusement that he finds himself carrying the hobbit to a chair as the small fellow swoons at the contents of his contract, though Kili imagines reading about one's own funeral arrangements and possible death by violence while in the prime of life and used to such comforts as living in so fine a burrow as this would certainly be taxing.

While the others are occupied with smoking and song, Kili finds himself in the same sitting room with the unconscious Bilbo Baggins and Kit. He settles in the window seat. Retrieves his pipe from what has become Kit's satchel, as well as the pipe leaves. He packs his pipe and lights it, and the fox peaks her head out of the bag he's now settled in his lap. As he smokes he pets her head.

She chitters her pleasure and the sound brings a smile to his face, and he finds himself talking to his new little confidant once more. "This isn't so bad a place, finely crafted things, a well cared for house, and I'm sure as friendly a host as he is, he entertains many visitors. It is not so bad to live in such comforts I would imagine. Too many of my kin have been long from a home to know these comforts. One day when I am free to know these comforts perhaps I can settle, find a woman and start a family. It would certainly stave off the loneliness and prove me a proper man among my people."

He sighs as he continues to pet the little beast. "Am I so odd in appearance that I may never count on a woman finding me attractive? Yet you are a female, and you favor me over my brother. You are a start. Advise me little vixen, how yet might I find a companion with which to build a family after this great adventure?"

Kili is startled at the sound of a soft voice in the room. "Who is that you're talking to, and what's that in your lap then?"

Kili chokes a bit on his pipe and after coughing the smoke clear he looks up and meets the curious gaze of the hobbit, now finally awake. "Her name is Kit. She joined my brother and me on our way here. She's quite a clever little thing, and a good listener. I'd rather she be kept secret for a while Mr. Baggins, if you don't mind. Uncle has enough on his mind without worrying me over this little burglar."

"At least this explains your having put so much meat in your pack earlier at dinner," the hobbit says with a smile and then adds, "And you can call me Bilbo, Master Kili."

"Well if that's the case, it's just Kili. None of this master business please," Kili says and then continues on as tactfully as possible, "Fair enough then Bilbo. Have you thought any on the contract while you…um rested?

Bilbo sighs and notices the tea on the small table next to his chair. He takes up the cup and drinks a few sips before he responds. "I am a just a hobbit. I like my little house, my regular meal times, my gardening. What need do I have of adventure? I wish you all the best on yours Kili, but I do not see the value of my joining your party. Really what would I have to offer?"

Kili shrugs and then says, "I think you could contribute, and the wizard has faith in you, so shall I. What do you think Kit?"

The fox lifts her head and looks over at Bilbo. Her eyes are piercing, and Bilbo is struck dumb by the evident intelligence in the creature's eyes as she scrutinizes him. She lets out a yip of agreement, and then a wide yawn. Kili smiles down at her, and strokes her head and scratches her ears. "There you have it, even Kit believes you have worth. Go have rest Bilbo Baggins, and think on this. An adventure, a real, true adventure is a rare opportunity, once in a lifetime really. Would you be able to withstand the regret of letting this one pass you by for the comforts your fine home affords you?"

"You leave me much to consider Kili, and you surprise me with these words," Bilbo says.

Kili's face brightens with a smile as he takes a puff from his pipe and releases the smoke before answering, "Well, I try to keep my serious thoughts to myself. I have a reputation of recklessness to uphold, but I'm quite capable of thinking for myself and pondering. I choose to be carefree, and I look to life as an adventure. This is a fine life you have for yourself here, these comforts, but you Mr. Baggins seem the restless sort."

"Well, my mother was a Took," Bilbo supplies as he scratches at the back of his head and decides to go off to bed, with much to think on between now and the morning, thanks to a single young dwarf and his furry companion.

Kili is perplexed by this reply from the hobbit, but shrugs it off as he continues to smoke. He is beginning to doze off in the window seat when the vixen shifts and ducks back into the pack. Kili is more awake and aware now, and turns to the door of the study. He watches as Gandalf enters, and he moves, sitting up a little higher, his dark eyes widening.

"Do not trouble yourself young Kili. I only wish for company and the rest of the house is quiet while you seem restless," the wizard says, and with a grin adds, "You and your companion both. Is she a shy one?"

Kili sighs and says, "There really is no hiding anything from a wizard is there?"

"You would be hard pressed to try. Now tell me of your companion. Can you coax her out? What is she?" Gandalf asks.

Kili reaches into the satchel, but Kit needs very little encouragement as she emerges from the pack with a small whine and a wary glance in the direction of the wizard. She notices the wizards blue eyes widen for a moment and then he nods at her. She replies with a soft yip and nuzzles at Kili's hand. Kili takes that as encouragement to share their meeting with the wizard.

"Well, I think this a most fortuitous and fateful meeting. Your companion there, I am sure, promises to be full of surprises Kili. You needn't worry. I do not intend to tell Thorin about her presence; that will be up to you and her. Although I believe that she will be more inclined to introduce herself to him in time. She does seem the inquisitive sort I would imagine," Gandalf says, and then watches as both fox and dwarf share in a yawn. "I think I've kept you awake long enough. Goodnight Kili, Kit, take your rest while you can. We have a long journey in wait ahead of us."

-THE HOBBIT-

Breakfast is a quick affair of bread gone stale and dried meat as Thorin wishes to be off as soon as possible, and Kili, while silent on this matter, is not pleased to leave the little hobbit behind. It does not surprise Kili that the others are taking bets on whether or not they will be joined by the hobbit, most in favor of not, even his brother taking up that side of the betting. Still, Kili spoke with Mr. Bilbo Baggins, and he has seen a spark of adventure in the small fellow, and so he takes the other side of the bet. He believes Mr. Baggins will join them, and only he and the wizard take that side of the bet. The spoils of winning will be great, and he has determined a percentage of fifteen percent to the little hobbit for his part in Kili's pending victory.

It is within half an hour of departing the Shire that the sound of shouting and running catches up to them. Thorin calls them to a halt, and turns toward the bearer of such noise; his dark brows rise in a moment of surprise as the hobbit bursts into the clearing declaring he's signed the contract. A moment later Uncle settles the matter of the small fellow's transportation as Kili and his brother lift him up on a pony, much to the poor little hobbit's displeasure, and then with much grumbling from the men and Fili's astonished shaking of his head, bags of gold are tossed about, he and Gandalf catching their spoils with bright grins on their faces.

Kili thinks nothing of dropping the bags of gold into the satchel he now keeps at his side, and while there is a snuffling within, neither does his small furry charge seem to mind, as she licks his finger tips every time he reaches in to check on her.

He watches as hobbit and wizard exchange words, and then decides that he too will congratulate Bilbo on his decision. He nudges the flank of his pony to hold back as wizard and hobbit catch up and he watches as the wizard moves forward to Thorin.

Kili's face brightens as he turns to face the hobbit, a sense of camaraderie between them growing as he says, "Well Mr. Bilbo Baggins, you've made me quite a richer man since last we met, and shamed my brother for his part in disagreeing with me on whether you'd join us or not. I owe you thinks, and a part of the spoils."

He reaches for the satchel and is pleased when a snout bearing a bag of gold pokes out to drop the bag into his hand. Bilbo notices this too, and smiles though he protests taking the gold.

"Nonsense, you helped us get this gold, you may as well share in it; both my small friend and I are in agreement on this. Take it, for should we come across a town or merchants you may yet be able to buy a handkerchief rather than the use of a torn part of Bofur's cleaner shirt. And have you eaten? I have some dried meat and bread. The bread is a bit stale, but it's a fair enough meal to have throughout the day until we break camp."

Bilbo nods and Kili is smiling as he shares the provisions with the smaller man. Kili can feel the glances of the others, especially as Fili has rode up ahead to be near their Uncle, and Kili has chosen to fall back and talk with the hobbit. This is unusual, for usually the brothers are always together, and rarely ever apart. Kili chooses to ignore the looks he gets, and continues enjoy the company of the strange little hobbit riding with him.

In exchange for the provisions the hobbit makes an offering of Shire leaves for Kili's pipe, and as the riding is so far a pleasant experience, Kili accepts, packs his pipe, and lights the leaves. His eyes widen at the quality of the Shire leaves, and he gives Bilbo a nod of thanks.

"I think I shall like more of this. I do not wish to exhaust your stores, but when all of this is done, I'll see personally you are returned safely back home and you can spare me more of this fine leaf in bulk Bilbo. It's very pleasant and high quality. It's a wonder your people don't trade in this, for it is of a rare fine quality and would be a profitable commodity among merchants, but your people rarely leave your homelands if I am to understand. You mentioned something of your mother being a Took? What does this have to do with your restlessness then?"

He watches the fondness tug Bilbo's mouth into a smile, and even Kit's pointed snout lifts from the leather satchel, both interested in Bilbo's story.

"Well the Tooks are odd among hobbits, the Tooks and I suppose the Brandybucks as well, being close cousins of Tooks. Tooks like adventures, and pop off from the Shire from time to time, quite unlike most respectable hobbits. It was rather a scandal when my father Bungo Baggins requested my mother Belladonna Took's hand in marriage. My father was a respectable hobbit. He saw to the building of our house, tended his garden, and was well respected. He liked his books and teatime. My mother was the restless one. When I was a wee boy she told me stories of her adventures to places like Rivendell and about the people she'd met. She was particularly fond of elf song. Oh do you think we would see elves on this journey?"

Kili actually winces at that. "If we do, it won't be under favorable circumstances I'm afraid. Dwarves have a long standing feud with elves, and Uncle in particular does not care much for them."

"Really? How can that be? I've heard they are quite beautiful and civilized, enchanting creatures," Bilbo says in confusion.

Kili scratches the back of his neck and a yip from his pack alerts him of someone drawing near. Kili looks up to find his brother has fallen back to join them. He tilts his head in surprise, and is surprised that he feels disappointment that his conversation with Bilbo is being cut short.

"Kili, keeping Mister Baggins company?" Fili asks and nods his head in greeting at the hobbit.

"Yes, Mr. Bilbo here has quite a way with words. I imagine he's a storyteller back home," Kili says and Fili nods.

"And how's the little thief? A few of my beads have gone missing from my bag. She keeps that up she'll be little more than a carcass and pelt before too long brother," Fili threatens with a chuckle.

Kit pokes her nose out from beneath the flap of her satchel and sends a warning growl in Fili's direction. Fili laughs and shakes his head as Kili reaches down, stroking the soft furred muzzle to sooth the animal.

"What do you expect of a creature that likes shiny things and has no other way of obtaining them? She's clever and her usefulness more than makes up for her mischief," Kili defends.

"Like a certain young dwarf I know," Fili retorts.

Kili rolls his eyes, "I'm younger than you by five years, Brother. You're not all that well aged and wise either."

"I've five years on you though," Fili points out with a smirk and Kili huffs in annoyance. Bilbo watches the brothers continue to bicker in amusement, and notices the fox's nose poked out from the satchel at Kili's side, seemingly snuffling in laughter.

It is several days and nights into the journey that trouble finally finds the travelling party. Gandalf departs in anger at Thorin's stubbornness, and Kili and Fili find themselves in charge of the ponies only to discover two have gone missing. Kili also notes that the ponies aren't the only creatures to have gone missing as Kit has disappeared as well. This leads to the brothers sniping at each other and worrying until they find a solution to the pony problem in one Mister Bilbo Baggins.

-THE HOBBIT-

The farmhouse fills her with unease, her instincts telling her that the destruction of this home is a recent affair. More over she scents death in the air and the distinct odour of troll. While her senses may be sharpened due to her form she does not understand why the dwarves will not heed the warning of the wizard and go on to the immortal city.

She finds herself in agreement with Gandalf that dwarves are stubborn creatures. Even the one she keeps company in his satchel he's made so comfortable for her has his moments of stubbornness. Still she is fond of him, of Kili, sister-son of Thorin. His brother she has yet to warm to, although she is fond of taking the shiny baubles from his hair and packs as he sleeps.

She has grown restless, and she feels the time upon her, the changing time. The moon has been growing these past nights, and she suspects that the wizard knows more of her than he's revealed to the young dwarf who's taken charge of her.

As the wizard storms off from the place where Thorin has determined the party shall camp she slips free of the pack and bounds off after the wizard. At the very least she wants to make certain he is aware the danger of trolls nearby should he need to come to the aid of the camp some time in the night. She herself will not be so useful under the risen moon this night or the waning moons following.

They are some hearing distance from the camp when the wizard slows his horse to a trot, and with a leap the fox scurries up into the wizard's lap and gives him a pointed glare.

"Well now, little one, I suspect there is more to you than meets the eye," the wizard says as he examines her and she huffs, and deciding that through all of his cryptic nonsense he means well, she can trust him. He has magic and perhaps like the elves, she can use that to communicate with him.

She clears her mind and then searches for the means to form and send her words in thought. _'You need to turn back. Kili and the others are in danger wizard.'_

He looks at her with a start and then pulls the horse to a halt, picking the fox up to bring her up to his face for closer inspection. His eyes widen in surprise and his mouth pulls into a smile, "Well, then, your kind have long journeyed to the strong hold of Avalon and other realms. How is it that you find yourself here in Middle-Earth?"

_'I have been banished from my kind for the sake of a prophesy. I refused the hand of several suitors and my mother did not take kindly to that. I also wished to share knowledge with the fair people, the elves, and with the others. Knowledge of our medicines and prophecy. Such is a crime among my kind, so when they left I was cursed and left behind. My time comes soon, and I cannot stay with Kili on these nights. You wizard, I expect to look after him and the others, even his brash brother of the golden hair.'_

"Cursed? Then you are Kit'haniel? The legends are true? But that was ages ago, when the King of Mirkwood himself was but a lad!"

The fox's eyes widen, _'Thranduil has grown to be king? I can only imagine the state of his kingdom, the mischief he was known for in his youth.'_

"Mischief that I suspect you had a part in," the wizard says with a knowing smirk.

_'That is neither here nor there. Right now you have the charge of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit in your care and they are in danger. Night has broken, the crescent moon will soon be high, and I will be of no use to them. You must rescue them or your hopes for the future of this world will be for naught.'_

"Do you speak from the gift of prophecy of your kind?" he asks.

She lets out a huff and growl of frustration. _'I was not favored with the gift of prophecy. It is my common sense that I am speaking from. Now wizard turn back. For if the dwarf and his company are lost I will find away to make you suffer a similar fate!'_

The wizard raises his craggy brows at this and strokes his beard. "Could it be that you have grown an attachment to the youngest heir of Durin, Mistress Vixen?"

_'My attachments are not your concern. The fate of that traveling party are in your care. I shall run back to do what I can before the moon is high. If they should perish from your negligence wizard, remember my words for they are not a warning, but a promise.'_

Before the wizard can reply the fox jumps down to the ground and hastens her way back toward the camp. The wizard looks up toward the sky. She hasn't much time before the moon rises into the night. Still he must see his task done before he can turn back.

By the time she reaches the camp she notices that it has been abandoned in haste. She catches the sound of battle. She begins to head toward the direction of battle when she feels the light of the moon fall upon her furry body. The change is upon her immediately, and she writhes and twists, her body taking on new form, her fur receding. Within moments she is hunched forward, her fair skin almost glowing in the light of the moon, her eyes golden, her hair short and red, the ends black. She is as naked as a newborn babe. She scrambles to her feet, finds Kili's pack and looks through it quickly for clothes. She finds shirt and breeches that are far too big on her, but she makes it work, tucking and tying the laces to accommodate her slender form.

Once she is dressed she heads in the direction of where she heard the earlier fighting. Now there is the rumble of the voices of trolls and the grunts and protests of thirteen dwarfs as their hobbit companion educates the trolls on the means of cooking said dwarves. She is rather amused when in a moment of inspiration Bilbo says the dwarves are infested with parasites, even more amused to note Kili's vehemence against such a claim before his uncle manages to knock into them.

The trolls however are not buying this and the sun's rising is still off for a time. With a sigh she looks about the troll's camp, noticing where the dwarves' discarded weapons are. She picks through the pile, finds a sizeable blade, probably one of Fili's long daggers he takes such pride in. She touches the blade, whispers enchantment and a call to Macha of war, and steps into the clearing of the troll camp in clear view of trolls and dwarves alike.

The trolls look at her with a laugh, and several of the dwarves mention a foolish lad has come to his doom while perhaps seeking to aid them. The dwarves are stunned as the newcomer moves swiftly, slitting the heel of one of the charging trolls, feinting and dodging and lodging the blade of the dagger into a second troll, and from the wound light glows and the trolls begin to turn to stone without the aid of dawn. The third troll notices this as well and as the newcomer leaps at him he tosses the slight form of the figure away, but not before the enchanted blade slices into his hand, enough for the magic to render him turned to stone as well.

The figure, Kit'haniel, is thrown into the brush, the blade not far from her hand, and her body aching in wake of her landing. She sees the wizard's arrival and his surprise at the trolls turned to stone before the light of the sun has touched them. He makes quick work of freeing the hobbit and dwarves, and soon she finds herself being turned over and facing none other than Kili, the other's shouting after him, but the dawn is upon them and she knows her time is limited and soon he will know her secret.

"You are but a maid, with shorn hair, and how is it that you are dressed in my clothes?" he asks in confusion, and she looks up at him, her golden eyes locking with his brown as she reaches to take his hand in spite of her pain.

"You will know soon enough, and now we share a bond. I can speak to you in whatever form I take Kili," she says, and the sun breaks the horizon.

Her body stiffens and seizes with the change, and she hopes that this does not change too much between them as her bones crack and break, her muscles and sinew alter, and fur sprouts from her shrinking and reforming body.

He watches in amazement as the injured maid in his clothes shrinks and reforms until he's left staring down at Kit, the fix he's taken charge of. "By what enchantment…?" he queries aloud, but pauses as he hears the gathering of the other dwarves around him.

He quickly cradles the fox in his arms, the body of the small animal trembling as she opens her eyes, her liquid brown eyes meeting his gaze once again. He smiles down at her, and when he looks up the others are staring at him and Fili in particular looks as though they will have much to discuss.

"Are those your clothes there Kili?" asks Bofur, and Kili nods, feeling the close scrutiny of his brother.

"And what is that you've got there?" asks Oin.

"A fox, her name is Kit, and she is mine to keep," Kili says, drawing the fox closer to him.

"Another mouth to feed? It is best you let it go nephew," Thorin says.

Kili shakes his head in refusal. "She has her uses Uncle, and I will see to tending her. It would appear that she is hurt."

"And tried running off with your clothes," points out Nori, seemingly impressed with the idea of a furry thief.

A sharp clearing of throat captures the party's attention and soon they find themselves in the troll cave. Kili hardly notices much, his focus on the fox cradled in his arms, the fox that is more than she appears. Fili catches up to him and nods him over to a more private part of the cave, and whispers to Kili, "I saw the transformation. That is no ordinary creature, and before she was transformed I saw her form, fair of skin and pointed ears. You are in possession of an enchanted elf. You need to rid yourself of this burden, cast it aside brother lest Uncle find out."

The dozing fox lets out a small whuff of breath and Kili shakes his head. "I do not think she's an elf, she's uncommonly small, about the size of the hobbit. She is something else, and it does not matter to me what that might be or what enchantment she is under. You saw that she saved us from the trolls."

"After enchanting one of my blades! This cannot end well brother. Cut your ties with this creature, for nothing good can come from a creature whose form so easily alters. We know not of her enchantment, whether it is blessing or curse," Fili hisses.

Kili glares at his brother and shakes his head. "We owe her a life debt, and I will tend to her. I will take responsibility for her, and I have already taken charge of her care with Uncle. She heals uncommonly fast. If she is not jostled too much she might even be well by nightfall."

-THE HOBBIT-

By late afternoon after a full day of meeting strange addled wizards and fighting off Orcs, the party of dwarves, wizard, hobbit, and fox find themselves in Rivendell, much to Thorin's consternation, but with food so freely offered the hospitality is accepted.

The fox has remained in Kili's satchel, and Kili is surprised when Lord Elrond himself approaches him. The elven lord smiles warmly at the dwarf and then says, "Would you mind that I tend to the injuries of your little friend? She has slept since you've found her yes?"

"Did the wizard tell you of her?" Kili asks in suspicion, years of his uncle's words against elves coming to mind.

Elrond smiles and says, "There was no need for Mithrandir to tell me of the creature you've taken charge of. I can sense her light, and it is strong. Light such as hers has been long absent in Middle-Earth. You do not know how truly special she is young dwarf prince."

"What do you mean? Is she an elf?" Kili asks.

Elrond shakes his head. "No, a far more powerful and ancient creature in fact. The rest of her kind have left this realm for other places, I imagine if the legends are true, she is an exile of that great people. She is fae-kind."

Kili's eyes widen, for fae-kind are myth. "Surely she cannot be that."

"She is, young prince. Come with me and I will see to her proper healing, though in her state of rest she has already accomplished much in that way. Also if the legends are to be believed tonight is the second night of her curse. This transformation shall continue a fortnight, until the new moon," Elrond says and looks upon the creature with amazement. "She could tell you more about the conditions of her curse. I know only that before she was banished she was cursed by the high fae-kind queen, the name of the monarch lost to time. Now come away so we can tend to her needs, and before your uncle questions my speaking with you."

Kili nods his consent and follows the elf throughout the halls of Rivendell until they reach a large bedroom of sorts. The elf indicates the bed and Kili reaches into the satchel, careful as he lifts the fox from within and gently settles her onto the bed. Kili watches as the elf performs his healing on Kit, and when Elrond is done he looks to the dwarf and says he will answer for his whereabouts and have food sent to him.

Kili settles himself on the bed next to the slumbering fox and pets her, stroking down from her head, along her spine, and to the base of her tail. She is a wonder, and he has no idea what he should do if Elrond is proven right in his theory that this little fox, this shape-changer is indeed a fae-kind.

_'You have much on your mind Kili_,'comes a voice not unlike the one the vixen spoke with in her true form, and Kili startles at the sound of it, seemingly springing into his mind.

He looks down at the fox in wonder, noticing its brown eyes trained on him. "How is it that you can speak to me now?"

She snorts and her voice rings clear in his mind. _'We now share a bond. I have saved you, you have seen to my care and rescue, and you are the first to see my true form in many years. You've looked into my true eyes and I've looked into your soul. That is how I can finally speak with you, even now in this form."_

"Then tell me, what is your real name? Who are you? What are you?" he asks, his curiosity peaked.

She shifts and licks the pad of his fingertip. _'I am what Elrond tells you. I am the exiled fae-kind. My name is not so far off from what you call me Kili. I'm Kit'haniel, but I like the name you've given me. You say it with such affection. Now tell me who else knows of my transformation?"_

"My brother and the elf lord," he says, and then adds, "Probably Gandalf as well."

She nods. _'Yes, Gandalf is aware. Now I ask, who else in your party can be trusted with my secret? For I will be in my true shape under the light of the waning moon until the new moon every night. I suppose we will need to procure clothes for me, for I do not wish to be unclothed in the camp of fifteen men. Even after so many ages in this form I do recall modesty.'_

"When will the change start?" Kili asks.

_'From the moment the sun sets during the waning time of the moon I can change to my true form at will, and after the fortnight, with the arrival of the new moon I must wait until the moon reaches peak and wanes once more,'_ Kit answers.

Kili nods. "Is there a way to alter or break the curse?"

The fox yawns and shifts closer to the dwarf for his warmth. _'I've been under the influence of the curse for so long that if there is a cure I do not recall it. I have grown use to it, and the transformation is not as taxing as it once was in the beginning. Do not feel sorry for me, Master Dwarf. This is of my own doing, my own pride has gotten me this far."_

"I don't mean to feel sorry for you. Does this mean you will remain my companion now that I know your secret? You won't run off or leave me?" he asks, and the fox's ears twitch at the catch in his tone, and she looks up at him searchingly.

_'Are you so lonely, even with the constant company of your brother? What of a woman? Should you keep me around when you find a woman to satisfy you and build a life with? You've know me so short a time, and while I appreciate your care and affection, I cannot ask more of you. You have obligations to this journey, to your people; you are prince among their kind. I remember the obligations of such a life. I was once a noble.'_

He chuckles. "I am too odd in behavior and appearance to attract the attentions of a proper dwarvish wife, and I will not accept the promise of marriage for the greed of the dwarf maid or her family. I have my pride to. I like your company Kit, and I've already shared secrets with you. You say that we are bonded in life debts. This is what I ask. Remain with me as a companion in these travels and in other adventures."

As fox and dwarf continue to talk food and clothing is brought to the pair. Kili enjoys the fruit and bread given him, mourns the absence of meat, and watches in amusement as Kit devours a rather large bowl of elderberries and wild black berries. They spend the day apart from the others, and then the sun begins to set, and Kili having changed earlier upon the delivery of the clothes now looks to Kit.

_'Wait just outside the door and I will dress and join your shortly. I will accompany you to the feast if that is your wish. I'm certain your brother will wish to question me, and if you trust the rest of your party I will confess my secret to them as well.'_

Kili shakes his head. "Sharing it with Fili will be fine, but the others may question the magic of your transformation."

The fox nods and watches as the dwarf departs the room. Soon she takes in a deep breath and slowly releases it as she gives into the change without the influence of the moon. Once her form has changed she dresses quickly, pleased that the brown leather breeches, off-white long sleeved shirt, brown leather corset, and cloak fit her small frame. While she may appear to the untrained eye an elf, her height gives away what she really is, for she is the same height as the hobbit in their company.

She has some difficulty with the corset, as the stays and lacing are in the back. She adjusts it to fit her frame and keep her guarded as it's armor just as much as it is meant to support and slips free of the room to see Kili waiting for her.

"It would seem I require your assistance, Kili," she says, her voice is soft.

He grins and says, "Of course, at your service. What is it you need of me?"

She turns her back to him and peering over her shoulder she says, "Would you be so kind as to pull and tie the laces of my corset?"

With a blush Kili does as instructed, tightening where she requests and finally tying the stays. With that done she returns to the room to retrieve the green cloak provided to her, and joins him once again. They wander the halls of Rivendell, and eventually they are found by one of the elf guards and escorted to the main hall for the feast.

It does not go unnoticed that Kili is in the close company of the very lad that rescued them from the trolls. The party notices the height of the lad, and also the pointed ears, coming to the conclusion that a young elf lad is their rescuer, and they each find it curious, all save Fili, that the lad is in the company of Kili.

Thorin lifts his head and says, "Who is it that young lad that serves as your guide through Rivendell and how is that rat catcher you insisted on bringing?"

"I am Kit'haniel of the household Le Fey, and I am much older than you Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I am a guest of Rivendell the same as you, and I will be joining your company throughout your journey in one form or another. The fox in your nephew's keeping is mine, and she is better now," Kit says, and smiles at the party of dwarves.

"We do not need an elf on our journey," Thorin says, glaring into the golden gaze of Kit.

She shrugs and then leaps upon the table, dancing on the tabletop, turning a flip, and then she grabs an apple and perches in a crouch before Thorin, apple in her mouth before she takes a bite and then pulls the fruit back. "Good, then you have no objection to my joining your company, for I am no elf."

"Your appearance says otherwise," he challenges with a raised brow.

She snorts. "I am the last of my kind in this realm, the faerir, or fae-kind. In other realms we are called other things. I am older than most elves in Middle-Earth. I even bounced Thrandruil on my knee when he was but a babe. One of the few rivaling my age would be the Lady of Galadhrim."

"Faerir?" Bilbo pipes up and his eyes widen. "Aren't they a lost people?"

"And you said you were of the household of Le Fey?" the wizard in the company pipes up, choking a little on his pipe.

"Yes, a direct descendent, my mother is one I can no longer name, but she was descended from the higher peoples, not so far off from your own origins wizard," Kit challenges.

"While I would have you along for our journey, you must appeal to the leader of this expedition, and that would be Thorin, my dear," Gandalf says.

The fae smiles impishly and says, "As you wish Olorin, I will appeal to him then."

Gandalf's bushy brows rise and she smiles and adds, "Perhaps there is one present in this very hall that might rival my age."

Thorin watches the exchange in confusion as do the other dwarves, and then those golden eyes meet his stoic grey once again. "Now future King Under the Mountain, will you have me on your journey? Either my familiar, the fox now in your nephew's care, or I shall accompany you throughout, but you will not be without us, even if only one is in your company's keeping. I will accompany you either with your blessing or without, it is neither here nor there to me."

She quietly munches on her apple, crouched before Thorin, awaiting his answer. Thorin moves to look around the small, lithe, elf-like creature and faces his youngest nephew, seeing the nervous hope on the lad's face, and he reluctantly relents with a sigh. "If it is neither here nor there with you, then so be it. Join us, but we will not afford you any other care or promise of safety than given any other member of our party. You must fend for yourself."

She smiles and bounds off of the table, and freezes upon the hearing of her royal name, "Nanat'harir."

She turns with a start to their host who descends from a stairwell, her golden eyes are wide. "There is a pressing matter which you and Mithrandir need attend."

"Lead on then Elrond, or should I say Peredhil?" she asks.

"Elrond, if that pleases the lady," he says with a slight bow, and soon she and Gandalf join the elf lord, both secreted away to a meeting with Lady of Galadhrim herself.

"Lady Galadriel," Kit says, and her eyes widen in realization as she turns to Elrond, "That is how you knew my royal name."

He nods, and then the Lady Galadriel approaches the faerir. "It has been a long time indeed Nanat'harir. You are still under the influence of the curse then."

Kit nods. "Yes, I am."

"Well, while the men discuss their business I will share with you a message from the Queen of the Stars herself. Varda has long watched you, and it is time now. Your enchantment cannot be completely lifted. You will retain the second form of the fox, but you will be able to change shape at will and not by force or curse. Varda wishes me to pass along this magic, to alter your curse to a gift. Would you accept Nanat'harir?"

"Yes, without hesitation," Kit says, she notices that Galadriel's expression tightens.

"Yes, without hearing of the condition with this gift?"

"What condition?" Kit asks, now cautious.

Lady Galadriel smiles. "This gift will be shared with your mate, and you will be a new kind in Middle-Earth, rather than the last of your kind here."

"Is that all? And what if I do not wish to be mated?" Kit says with a smile, and Galadriel returns the expression with a smile of her own.

"Very well then, come with me to overlook these lands and there will your curse alter to the gift it was meant to be."

Kit follows Lady Galadriel to the observation point overlooking Rivendell, and that is when the light of the crescent moon falls upon her. Galadriel steps away to tend to the business being discussed by Elrond and the wizards, Gandalf and Saruman. As the moonlight caresses her pale flesh she feels a fire erupt in her belly, seep into her veins, burning, a fire not unlike her first transformation, and her head is thrown back into a scream, the pain overwhelming as her body trembles, the moonlight, usually cool and comforting, searing through her bloodstream, and she is reminded that like curses, all gifts come with a price.

As she begins to writhe and continue to scream she hears several shouts of "No!" Suddenly a pair of strong arms closes around her, drawing her close, a thick, familiar, work hardened hand petting the top of her head, shushing her and trying to soothe her.

"Kili," she cries out, and then she hears the roar of the wizard Saruman the White.

"Foolish dwarf! What have you done in interrupting the delivery of a gift from the Ainur!" Saruman berates the younger dwarf, and Lady Galadriel intervenes.

"There is more at work than you know Saruman, leave them. We have more important matters to attend, and I am certain these two will find their way back down to their companions and the feast."

Kili doesn't waste time as he gathers up Kit into his arms and gets to his feet, as he realize she is too weak to continue on her own just yet. He glares at the gathering, the expression on his face as his gaze finally rests on Gandalf almost one of betrayal and then he heads down the stairs. Instead of heading back to the hall of the feast he takes several different turns until he comes upon his brother Fili with a pair of ponies.

Kit holds fast to Kili as he tries to hand her off to his brother for a brief moment, but from his worried expression she gives in and allows Fili to take her. Kili quickly mounts his pony and Fili hands her up to his younger brother, concern on his face.

"What happened? Why was there screaming?" Fili asks.

"Let's away from here and I will tell you later. We need to catch up to the others, and quickly before they know we have left. Gandalf is creating a diversion, but it won't be long before it is discovered we have gone," Kili says in return, careful to tighten his hold to secure Kit to him as he nudges the pony's flank into a gallop, and he is pleased that Fili leaves it for the moment and follows, for escape is the more important matter of the moment.

* * *

Please remember to review!


	3. Three: Transitions- From Curse to Gift

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and lines are copyright their respective owners not limited to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson & Co. The fox, Kit, and plot are mine, and I have a muse as fierce as dwarvin warriors to support that claim.

Please enjoy the story, and remember to review!

* * *

Three: Transitions—From Curse to Gift

She is not certain of when her eyes close or when sleep comes upon her. She is only aware of waking up warm in a bedroll that smells of Kili.

"Brother she is awake," calls Fili, and she groans, rolling over, the sunlight much too bright, and it is then that she notices she still has hands, pale hands bathed in the light of the morn.

She recalls the gift she was granted last night, and her golden eyes widen as she recalls that no gift is ever truly freely given. She can't help wondering how Kili may have altered the gift granted her by Arda by intervening, and she remembers the condition Galadriel had warned of.

_"This gift will be shared with your mate_."

Kili comes into her line of vision, a look of relief on his face, and then one of surprise, as he says, "I would have expected to see a vixen in my bedroll by the morn."

"And it looks to me that your expectations have been met then brother," Fili answers, and Kili shoves at his elder brother.

"What of the curse?" Kili asks as he looks over Kit.

Kit groans and works to sit up, her body still weary from the transformation of curse into gift. Her mouth is dry, and Kili notices as she licks are her lips and provides her a water skin. She sips from it and then says, "That is what you came upon last night Kili. Lady Galadriel was given counsel and the magic needed to alter the curse to a gift, so that I might change at will rather than by curse. A gift from the Queen of the Arda. I do not yet know what your intervening last night may have cost me or you. That was a foolish thing to do."

"You were in pain, screaming! How is that a gift?" he snaps.

She smiles. "I am in my original form and it is morning. I am no longer forced into the changes. That is the gift."

"If it was a gift, then why were you pain from the receiving of it?" Kili bites out, his anger still evident.

"No gift comes without a price. That was part of the cost of this gift," she answers.

"And what is the rest of the cost?" Fili asks, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kit shrugs, "That will come in time I am sure."

Fili does not look satisfied, but Kili seems cheered to see her awake and moving around, and Kili says, "Well then, lets have breakfast and then we'll catch up to the others."

"You've stayed behind while the others have gone ahead?" Kit asks in concern.

Kili shrugs and Fili pulls a sour face as he jerks his head in the younger dwarf's direction. "He insisted on tending you, and I stayed to make sure he didn't get lost or held back longer than necessary."

"I am just as fair a scout as you," Kili points out with a sneer, and Fili rolls his eyes.

"As distracted as you are with tending to her you would just as soon find your way to Dol Guldur as to catch us up," Fili says with a chuckle.

"It seems you've become friendlier," Kit says as she smiles at Fili.

The golden-haired brother smiles and says, "Don't think I don't recall you biting me or stealing my beads little burglar."

Once they've shared in the gruel left by the others they mount up, Fili on his pony, and Kili and Kit sharing the other. Within a couple of hours they have caught up to Thorin and company. The hobbit seems happy to see them, Thorin doesn't seem particularly moved and frowns at the sight of Kit, still not impressed with her presence or certain of her usefulness on this journey.

-THE HOBBIT-

Kit is not certain which is more miserable, this journey as fox or in her true form. At least as a fox she dealt less with the gazes of the others, safely tucked away and carried about in the satchel at Kili's side. Still she is pleased that the elves saw to providing a pack for her. She suspects Elrond knew of Thorin's plan to proceed on the journey, or at the very least escape Rivendell as soon as possible, and this foresight sees to her having extra clothes, provisions, an elven blade, and a bow and quiver of fine arrows.

She doesn't miss the fact that Kili's own quiver has been restocked with elven arrows as well. The current cause for their misery is the rugged and steep decline of the rock face and too narrow path of this treacherous mountain. To add to this misery there is a tempest growing every closer, the sounds of thunder growing louder, the sparks of lightening jolting in the sky.

All of the traveling party is on edge, but none more nervous than Blibo Baggins, situated between Bofur and Nori. Kit finds herself between Kili and Fili, with Fili in the lead, and that's when they hear the shout and realize that the thunder is not a storm as initially thought, but a thunder fight, and the mountains they are navigating are indeed the stone giants of old.

As the giants awaken the company does their best to find purchase, hold on, and avoid the clashing of stone. It is with a great deal of relief that they stumble across a cave, and all are accounted for though it was a near miss until Bofur hauled Bilbo back up the face of the mountain.

Of course the cave turns out to be anything but safe as a chorus of shouts and the disappearance of the cave's floor has the entire company tumbling into the strong hold of the Goblin King's lair.

The Goblin King interrogates the dwarves, and upon not receiving answers a smirk crosses his terrible maw.

"Well then, take the youngest and we'll see if he can account for this intrusion," he says, and the goblins close in on Kit, taking her for the youngest and least dangerous, and she is ready, the magic of her kind heating in her blood, and rushing to spark at her fingertips, but then Kili jumps in front of her, to protect her from the goblins.

"Kili, no!" she shouts, but he does not move, and before the goblins can close in Thorin steps forward. The Goblin King is quite pleased with this development, taunting Thorin until the discovery of Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver, and then the tides turn, the Goblin King demanding Thorin's head and the death of the rest of the company.

Luckily Gandalf has perfect timing, and all is well as Gandalf takes care of the Goblin King, that is until the poorly crafted bridge they are on falls beneath their feet and they are left in a pile, only to have the corpse of the Goblin King land on them to further their indignity before being forced to run for their lives.

Once free of the goblin-infested mountain, Thorin complains of the loss of their burglar, and Kit turns to confront Kili.

"What were you thinking jumping in front of me like that? Are you mad?" she hisses.

His eyes widen and then narrow, his nostrils flare in his anger. "What was I thinking? Clearly then you must enjoy torture at the hands of goblins! I was protecting you!"

"You were in my way! They knew not what I was or what I was capable of! Did you not see me the night I enchanted Fili's blade? I could have taken care of myself! You should worry over your own hide dwarfling!" she snarls at him, and even Fili winces as he sees Kili's expression crumble before Kili's face goes blank, and it is then that the hobbit reveals that he has in fact not left them at all, much to Thorin's consternation.

It is with the hobbit's declaration of his reasons for staying and continuing onward that the dwarves are humbled. Kili does not utter anything further other than a welcoming comment to Bilbo. Kili stays close to his uncle and brother, pointedly ignoring Kit, and Kit finds herself keeping the company of Bilbo.

"Ms. Le Fey," the hobbit begins, clearly uncomfortable with the silence fallen over the company.

She raises a scarlet brow as she looks at him and says, "Nay, that is the house that I am from. Call me Kit."

"Right, well then, Kit, what has changed between you and Master Kili?" Bilbo asks.

She bites her lip a moment and then chooses to answer him. "When you were off on your own adventure, Kili came to my defense when he didn't need to. He does not have faith in my ability to protect myself, and I got rather cross with him. Words were exchanged in anger and I called him a dwarfling knowing how hurt he would be by the name."

"Apologize then. Anything to bring some life back into this company," Bilbo suggests, and his smile is infectious as Kit returns it in kind.

"Are things so simple for hobbits Mr. Baggins?" she asks teasingly.

He nods with authority as he says, "Well of course. Aren't these matters always so simply handled when one avoids complicating them?"

"I do believe this world would be a brighter place were more inclined to the philosophy of hobbits," she says with a smile.

The hobbit lets out a laugh and says, "But of course it would indeed."

"All the more true if all hobbits were so noble and pure in heart as you," she says with a cheeky grin, and laughs as the hobbit blushes a fine crimson colour.

Of course neither hobbit nor faerir are aware they are being watched. Fili shakes his head and sighs as he claps his brother across the back to gain his attention. "Come Kili, they are only talking."

"She is laughing and look how the hobbit blushes! I thought him my friend, but he is flirting with her! She's in my keeping, and I am meant to care for her," Kili hisses.

"Care for her or take care of her, brother," Fili says with surprise at the vehemence in his younger brother's tone.

"Both, neither, I do not know anymore," Kili replies, his frustration clearly evident.

Fili sighs again. "You've grown fond of her, even more so since discovering her true form, but brother what do you know of her? She is ancient, the last of her kind here, cursed and exiled here, are these good qualities, are these things to waste your affections on for so fickle a creature, and do not forget, she is immortal, and you are not."

"That is why I told her things. She was different, like I am different. She listened, knows I'm striving to prove myself beyond everyone treating me as a dwarfling, and yet she throws that in my face in a fit of anger, when I all I did was try to protect her! Now she speaks with blushes and whispers to the hobbit, someone I thought I could count among my friends," Kili replies.

"Brother, your judgment is not clear for you are still hurt and angered by her words. Give it time and then mend whatever is between you, but be wary brother. I do not see her as the settling type. I doubt she looks for a match, why would she if she is the last of her kind here, and having long been cursed, and now that curse lifted. If she were to seek a match it would be with an immortal, do you not think it so? Look to her for friendship, and nothing more brother, for as you grow older you may also find disappointment for waiting on her," Fili says, a sad tone in his voice as he realizes how infatuated his brother is with the fox-girl.

Before more can be said between the brothers the company finds themselves under attack by Orcs and wargs. They find themselves up a tree and surrounded, the situation dire, and Thorin takes it upon himself to charge the awaiting Orcs, including Azog the Defiler.

The company watches as one of the smallest of their party, the hobbit, is the first to go to Thorin's aid to protect the fallen dwarf king, taking down a warg and an Orc. The other's join in the battle before the eagles arrive to carry them off to safety.

It is when they are all a safe distance from the Orcs that the eagles leave them, and once Thorin has regained his senses he starts after the hobbit, first scolding him and then thanking him. The thanks does not last long before they seek out refuge and find themselves in the company of a skin changer, Beorn at the beset of the next evening.

Their host sets them off with ponies, and Kit is careful to keep out of Beorn's notice lest he scent her other form and conflict arise. Kit still finds herself at odds with Kili, but as they are headed into Mirkwood now, she has a favour to ask of him.

She draws her pony up next to Kili's and says, "We'll be entering Mirkwood soon, and I cannot be seen in this form, not there Kili, not with the possibility of a confrontation with the elf king. Would you take charge of my clothes? You needn't carry me, I can travel as well as any and keep up as a vixen, but for the care of my clothing."

"Aye, I'll add your clothes to my pack and carry your pack as well if need be. Your weapons too I suppose," he says, seemingly indifferent to her request, and only acknowledging the necessity of it.

"Thank you," she says.

He waves her off and says, "Think naught of it. Once we've reached the forest edge we'll find a place to go off so you can change and then I'll take charge of your things. If you have need of your satchel while we travel that will be fine as well."

"I can keep up, you don't need to worry over that," she says.

"Fair point then, Kit. We're drawing nearer," he says.

They remain side by side throughout the rest of the ride, though nary another word is spoken between them, and as the others are releasing the ponies to return to Beorn, the two wander off, several of the company talking about the younger dwarf making up with the lass. Fili has his suspicions and he notices the extra pack and weapons Kili carries as a familiar fox trots next to him.

Gandalf departs with a warning to keep to the path in Mirkwood, and then the company enters the dark and foreboding forest.

-THE HOBBIT-

The forest is dense, thick with an ire and fog, covered in unhealthy decay, darkness, and the air is heavy with it. It doesn't take long for the men, led by Thorin to follow off of the path, much to the yapping consternation of Kit, which prompts Thorin to mention gagging the little furry nuisance. Kit makes a mental note to leave a nice, warm, and foul smelling present in Thorin's pack at some point in the near future.

As it stands, the company of travelers is in quite the sore spot when all save their four legged and furry member are disoriented and even delirious. It is as Rhadaghast mentioned earlier in their travels. Something dark has moved in and is poisoning the woods. Even the hobbit is affected by the gloom of the surrounding atmosphere.

The men are going around in circles and no amount of yipping, barking, nipping, biting and tugging can get them back towards the path, and Kit is growing frustrated. Finally one of them seems to get a good idea, that it is the hobbit does not surprise Kit in the least. She watches as Bilbo climbs up a tree and breaks out of the leaves. Perhaps the fresh air will do him good.

There is noise that follows and then a rushing. While the hobbit is otherwise preoccupied the company of dwarves is surrounded by large ghastly spiders. The spiders inject their venom, enough to lull the men to unconscious complacency, and then wrap them in webbing.

The fox yips and barks, and when Bilbo finally returns to the ground and sees that his companions are gone, it is the fox that nudges the hilt of his sword and tugs at his trousers' leg to get the man headed in the proper direction after the dwarves.

Kit is impressed as she watches Bilbo come into his own, wielding his weapon, killing the spiders, discovering a name _Sting_ for his weapon, and cutting free the dwarves. With the dwarves loosed it doesn't take long for another threat to make itself known as the company soon finds themselves surrounded by wood elves.

Kit watches the interaction of one particular tall, auburn haired elf and one flirtatious oaf of a young dwarf. She also doesn't miss a seemingly familiar head of fair hair and grey eyes. Could it be the young elf child she once knew so fondly? She follows the elves and their captives, taking note that the hobbit is not among the captives. They may yet have some advantage in this seemingly dire situation.

She follows into the dungeons, careful to keep to the shadows so as not to be seen. She watches as the elves disarm the captives, stunned at the sheer amount of weaponry, practically an arsenal fit for several men being taken from Fili. Kit then watches as the auburn haired elf puts Kili in a cell, and her ears twitch, perk and then slide back at the dwarf's words to the elf.

"Shouldn't you check me for weapons as well? Who's to say what I have down my trousers?"

The elf responds critically in kind, and Kit doesn't know what she'd rather do, let the dwarf remain in the cell and rot, charge into the cell and maul him, or attack the elf. She is trembling in fury, the fur of her spine ruffled and her tail whipping back and forth.

She slips into the small cell that contains Kili, and keeps to the shadows as she shifts back to her true form. He is facing the bars, looking up, probably trying to catch a glimpse of his pretty jailor.

"And just what do you have down your trousers Kili?" she says tauntingly and watches with satisfaction as he jolts and turns to strain and see further into his cell.

"Kit," he says quietly.

"Yes," she answers, her tone cool. "Yes it is me. She's pretty isn't she? Exotic, an elf, tall, long hair. What would she see in the likes of a questing, near homeless dwarf who's managed to get himself thrown into her king's dungeon?"

"Such callous words Kit. Are you jealous?" he asks, and then he draws closer to the shadowed part of his cell; closer to her, as he continues, "You needn't be. Then again, what is it you're jealous for? A little, insignificant dwarfling lacking proper beard and braids and driven reckless. Is this what pleases you?"

He crowds her against the stone wall of the cell, leaning over her, their breaths mingle and his nose nudges the smooth, unblemished surface of her cheek. Her breath hitches in her throat, and he lets out a dark laugh.

"Is it like Fili says? That you are immortal so none less than an immortal shall tame you?" he asks, his lips and breath tickling and caressing the shell of her pointed left ear, and then he realizes she is bare before him as his hands go to either side brushing her flesh to block her in.

She squirms against him as he buries his face against her neck, his scruff pleasantly scratching against her neck and his soft hair tickling along her jaw and cheek as he breathes in her scent, wild, like the surrounding woods.

"I am still cursed," she whispers brokenly.

He pulls back at the sound of her tone, concern and shame warring within him as he regrets his recent behavior with her, and he wonders what she means. "How are you still cursed? You can choose your form now."

"All gifts come with a price, and that price is my new curse," she replies softly and then she shifts, her bones breaking and reforming, body shrinking and sprouting fur, and Kili feels helpless as he drops to his knees in the cell, blindly reaching out to pet her in reassurance only to barely brush his fingertips along her silky, thick tail.

"What have I done?" he says, and repeats the admonishment louder, catching the attention of his brother.

"Kili!" Fili shouts grabbing at the bars of his cell and looking toward the cell he knows Kili is in, but Kili has retreated to the shadows of the cell. "Kili, what has happened?"

Kili takes in a sharp breath, and his answer is forlorn as he says, "Any chance I may have had, Fili, any chance, it's lost now."

"Kili!" Fili shouts, and this captures the attention of one the elf guards, and he softens his tone, "What do you mean? What's wrong little brother?"

He is met only with the melancholy silence of the occupied cell across from his.

Kit watches and listens to the interaction between the brothers from a distance. It's almost as though the younger of the two is as broken as she, but he is young yet, his hurt will lessen, hers will continue to grow, for whoever she chooses will endure the same existence as her own.

She shakes herself, absently licks her paw and then leaves the dungeons. She will see the king that Thranduil has become. Upon reaching the throne room her liquid brown eyes watch as Thranduil questions Thorin, and how Thorin insults him, refuses to speak of his purpose, and Thranduil has the dwarf king returned to his cell.

Once the dwarf is removed Thranduil returns to his throne, a mischievous smile pulling at his mouth as he says, "Come out of hiding little one. Tell me, are you one of Rhadaghast's messengers?"

She emerges from the shadows and then changes her form before him. Thrandruil's grey eyes widen in surprise and he gathers quickly to his feet, removes his cloak and covers her with it as he kneels down, gathering her to him.

"So the stories were true, and it is you, Nanat, the cursed faerir, banished to Middle-Earth. It's been so long. How have you found your way here to my kingdom?" Thranduil asks, his voice tender, warm, kind, the opposite of the tone he used with the deposed dwarf king.

"Thran, you must let them go. They have a home and kingdom to reclaim," she whispers, her voice broken, her tone sorrowful.

He pulls back to look at her and shakes his head. "That cannot be. Their quest is a foolish one. They seek to reclaim Erebor and that would only serve to awaken the dragon within the mountain. The dragon will kill them and attack the towns and forests nearby. I do them a service as well as to protect my people, and what is your interest in the affairs of dwarves?"

He lifts her delicate chin, meets her golden gaze, and his eyes widen. "Which of them is it? Surely it is not Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror."

"I am cursed, so it is no one."

"I thought the curse prevented you from taking your true form. It appears to me that you can change form at will," he points out with a gentle smile.

"The price of altering the curse only makes it worse, Thranduil," she replies with a bitter smile.

He nods in acknowledgment. "I am sorry to hear that then, but never mind it. You are here, within my kingdom and we've much to talk of. You will need to meet my son and my court. We'll hold a feast in your honor, and see you properly clothed. It is good to have you in my court, to see you again. It's been so long, I thought surely you would have gone with the others of your kind, your family. I never thought the legends of the cursed faerir would be you."

"That is what defiance does for you I suppose."

He nods in acknowledgment of her words and summons several servants to lead his honored guests to the hot springs and to provide her with clothes.

Kit falls into the luxury of her former charge's hospitality, bathing in the perfumed hot springs, taking the proffered clothes, pleased that he remembers her preference for breeches and trousers. She is well outfitted in green breeches, a white long sleeved shirt, green leather corset over the shirt, leather guards, and rich brown cloak. She's also fitted with finely crafted boots, and offered a silver diadem crafted in the shape of woven vines and leaves. She ties on the leather arm and leg guards, and is pleased to find several pockets in the brown leather guards for hidden blades.

She arms herself with the blades provided by the king, surprised by his evident trust in her. Once she is dressed she begins to wander the halls of the kingdom, finding guestrooms, the kitchens, several libraries, and privies. Growing bored in her explorations she makes her way back down to the dungeons, not far off from where she remembers the wine cellar to be, so she can use that destination as her excuse if necessary.

She passes the first cell and a firm hand shoots out and grasps her arm. She turns and her golden eyes meet the stormy grey gaze of Thorin Oakenshield. "So you are now revealed for your true self. You serve the woodland king, and what have you told him? Were you sent to spy so early on? To capture my nephew's affection and use him? Do you think I have not heard from the others his despair over you? And this is how you repay his infatuation? You betray us, dine with the King of the Wood Elves, and wear his gifts, that crown upon your head, how heavy does it hang?"

She snatches his arm away from him and draws close to his cell. "You know nothing you fool! You scorn me when I am trying to find a way to free you all. You think I have betrayed you for accepting clothes and a meal? Perhaps it is Thranduil that I spy on, and I do so for your benefit. Are you so blinded by hatred and the promise of the riches of the mountain? It was those very riches that robbed you of your homelands, careful that you do not err and find yourself following mighty Thror's path, the very path that saw him fall."

"You are as good as your host and our jailor. Enjoy your feast," Thorin says in a tone meant to dismiss her.

There is no use in protesting or trying to sway the stubborn dwarf in his belief of her, she will have to show him. She continues to make her way through the dungeon, feeling the eyes of her dwarf companions on her, feeling the weight of what they perceive to be her betrayal of them. As she draws near the furthest cells, the ones containing Fili and Kili, she hears a soft, lilting, male voice call out to her.

"I am not familiar with…" he pauses as she turns and he notices the diadem crowning her head. "Then you must be my father's honored guest. My apologies milady."

"And you would be Legolas?" she asks, and the resemblance to his father is rather striking as she remembers him as the one among the elves to capture the dwarves.

"I am," he replies with a bright smile and she can't help returning that smile, and then he furrows his brow in confusion, "And what brings a lady down to the dungeons and dressed like a guard?"

"I prefer this way of dressing, especially as I've been traveling a great deal as of late. It is better to be mistaken for a boy sometimes," she answers and then laughs. "You know, I think your father meant for us to meet at the feast tonight."

"I'm sure he did. You are the one he calls Nanat, yes?" Legolas asks.

She nods. "Yes, which means he has spoken of me?"

"Oh, he is very fond of you. He speaks of you with the same reverence as that of my mother, but it would seem that you are still in the world, when she is not," the elf prince replies.

Kit takes in a sharp breath and reaches for the elf's hand, giving it a squeeze of sympathy. "I have lost my own family in a way, and I am sorry to hear the loss of your mother."

"You are kind, and I thank you for it," the prince acknowledges and clears his throat as he says, "And you have yet to tell me your reasons for being down here."

She smiles mischievously at him, "Well, if memory serves, and it has been an awfully long time, I recall the makings of a wine cellar just on the other side of these dungeons, and it has been so long since I've had a truly resplendent wine."

"Then it is my duty to see you satisfied milady," Legolas says and offers his arm to her as he escorts her past the last two cells, the two occupants within having watched the entire exchange.

"Brother, I am sorry," the elder calls out to the younger, and still he is met in silence as reply.

-THE HOBBIT-

It is during the feast that Kit senses something amiss. She lifts her nose to the air, and closes her eyes, sharpening her sense of smell, delving past the scents of food, wine, and the scent of the elves around her. There is a familiar scent that reaches her, faint, but the scent of fresh turned, clean earth. A smile curves her lips as she realizes that he hobbit has returned and is free among their company. This means that there is hope yet of the dwarves parting company with the elves of Mirkwood.

She continues to enjoy the feast well into the night, Thranduil keeping her well entertained, and Legolas as well. She is also pleased when Thranduil sends the auburn haired elf from the feast to attend her duty post.

It is late when she takes a small loaf of bread from the table and slips from the banquet hall. She makes her way down to the dungeons and stumbles seemingly over air and she watches in surprise as the hobbit appears from the air.

"It would seem that hobbits are full of surprises Bilbo Baggins," she says and holds out the bread to him.

He takes the bread gratefully and looks up at her, his eyes widen as he notices the crown on her head. She shakes her head.

"It is not what you think, now tell me, what have you learned? How might we help them escape?" she asks.

He looks nervous as he says, "Thorin doesn't think you can be trusted, Kit."

"I imagine not," she replies in turn and then sighs. "There is a barrel hold in the wine cellar, designed to drop empty barrels into the river, a sort of trap door. That should serve as a good means of escape. I can see that the guards are taken care of and you can find the keys to the cells and free them. Do not tell them my part in aiding you. They would not believe it."

"Will you not be joining us then?" he asks.

She smiles sadly. "I am no longer certain of how welcomed I would be. They have all seen me dressed thus, just as you have, and I have lost their trust now."

"What of Master Kili?" Bilbo asks.

"He is young yet, with all of life ahead of him, especially once they reclaim Erebor. What need would he have with me?" she asks.

"Did you not promise him that you would not leave him?" Bilbo asks.

Kit chuckles, "So not only are you a master burglar, but an eavesdropper as well?"

"Something to that effect, but he would not take it well if you abandoned him. Please Kit, come with us when we make our escape, for his sake if no one else's."

"Again I am reminded of the wonderful heart contained within your breast Bilbo Baggins. I will find a way to continue on with you, I promise. Just you hold strong to that hobbit faith of yours, all right?"

Bilbo nods, and then he vanishes from sight at the sound of a stone dropping to the floor, and Kit slips into the shadows, watching as the auburn haired elf draws near to Kili's cell and hands something to him. Kit swallows thickly and then shakes her head, turning her face away, unable to watch the exchange between them.

Yes, Kili is young yet, his whole life ahead of him, but then she recalls her promise to him and smiles grimly. She is still his in companionship, friendship, camaraderie.

-THE HOBBIT-

Word has travelled throughout the kingdom of the dwarves' disappearance from the dungeons. Kit can't help the smile that tugs at her mouth as she races to join the guards as they follow their king's orders to close off the river gate.

The barrels filled with dwarves race down the rapids of the river, and then the shores are besieged by Orcs, and she watches in horror as Kili scrambles from his barrel, fighting against several Orcs as reaches for the lever to open the gates only to fall from the arrow from an Orc archer. Still Kili forces himself to his feet, and manages to open the river gate.

Kit races to his side, helping him fall into the empty barrel he'd abandoned. The arrow shaft breaks off as the two of them fall into the barrel. Several dwarves call out in concern and Kili calls back that he is all right, but Kit is not so sure.

"So you've chosen our side then, and left behind the refinery of the elves?" he asks and reaches up, his fingers tracing over the delicate design of the diadem atop her head. "This crown, it suits you."

"Really? I look forward to the craftsmanship of a young dwarf smith to replace it with something more fitting. Come on now Kili stay awake for me, please," she says, slapping at his face when his eyes drift shut and he startles.

"Kit, they can't see you like this, they think you've betrayed us. You'll need to change. Please. You can change and I'll keep your clothes in the satchel, I still have it. I won't be able to store your boots, but the clothes we can fit. Hurry," he says.

She nods and first removes the diadem. She moves as much as possible in the tiny space provided in the barrel while trying to avoid aggravating Kili's injury, and Kili helps loosen the stays of her corset. She makes quick work of stowing the guards, knives, and newly removed corset into the confines of the satchel. She then removes her shirt and breeches, exposing herself to his dark gaze. She flushes, and after slipping free of boots and breeches she shifts, changing back into the fox. She watches as Kili makes quick work of folding the breeches and her shirt, adding them to the satchel, and then he holds the flap to encourage her to settle in as well.

She slips into the satchel, careful to mind the diadem. She hears the splash of her boots landing in the river, and it isn't long before their barrel washes up on the riverbank. She can hear the grunt of pain Kili releases as the barrel stops and he crawls out of it. Several dwarves gather round to assess the damage. She slips from the satchel, and is promptly snatched up by Fili.

Kit struggles against Fili's hold, and watches as Kili bites back on a groan as Oin pokes at his wound. Fili continues to hold her by the scruff as he demands that Kili's wound be bound. He gives Kit a shake, and that is when Kili snaps and says, "Turn her loose brother!"

Startled, Fili does as Kili requests, and Kit lands on her feet and races to Kili. She slips by Oin and gingerly licks the wind, spitting against the black taste of the poison of an arrow of Mordor. The poison is vile, and they haven't much time to treat the wound before it is too late.

She watches and listens as Thorin gives orders, and Kili struggles to his feet and is braced between Fili and Bofur as they continue onward, Kili insisting that he is fine. Kit knows different. The dwarf is far from okay with the poison taking stronger hold within his body with every passing moment.

None is more relieved than the fox when they finally come across the boat and captain, a man who introduces himself as Bard the Bowman. Balin negotiates their passage and request for weapons, and Bard reluctantly agrees to help them. Kit takes refuge in the satchel at Kili's side.

The journey into Laketown is not an easy one, especially when the dwarves are covered in fish. Still they make it into the town and Bard takes them to his home, and even Kit must swim up through the man's latrine.

It is later, after being disappointed by the weapons offered to them by Bard that the dwarves plan to raid the armoury of Laketown, and it is due to Kili's injury that they are caught. Through a grand speech by Thorin the people of Laketown are given hope and rally behind the dwarves.

By the coming dawn the dwarves are set to continue onward their journey to Erebor, however Thorin refuses Kili passage due to his injury. Fili and Oin remain back as well, and as the boat departs a hung over Bofur joins them in watching the boat sail on to Erebor.

That is when Kili takes a turn for the worse; the poison's hold strengthening further.

They manage to get him back to Bard's home, much to the consternation of the bowman and his family. They clear off a table and begin to work frantically on him, trying to stave off his fever. All the while the fox watches anxiously, pacing to and fro.

There are mentions of herbs and then the elves show up, Legolas and the she-elf with the auburn hair. She remains behind, taking herbs from Bofur, but Kit knows this is not enough, not to save Kili. The elf's attempts at healing appear to be speeding up the spread of the poison and Kili grows more and more delirious, the treatment left for far too long.

Kit can't take it as she changes, not caring for modesty and she cries out desperately, "Stop it! Take away the herbs! You're killing him faster!"

Fili removes his cloak to cover her and scowls at her as he snarls, "And what do you know about this? Can you save him?"

"The poison has taken too strong a hold. He will die," she answers, and then she takes in a sharp breath and Fili notices as she stiffens.

"There is one way to save him, but it is a curse," she answers the golden haired brother.

"Anything is better than him dying!" Fili shouts.

"The gift will be shared with your mate," she whispers, and then she lets out a shuddering breath as she hears Kili in his delirium talking to the auburn haired elf.

"Do you think she could have loved me?"

* * *

Please remember to review!


	4. Four: A Gift- Changling

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and lines are copyright their respective owners not limited to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson & Co. The fox, Kit, and plot are mine, and I have a muse as fierce as dwarvin warriors to support that claim.

Please enjoy the story, and remember to review!

* * *

Four: A Gift—Changling

At Kit's approach the elf backs away, and then Kit leans over Kili, brushing back sweat soaked hair from his face.

"Yes Kili she could grow to love you," Kit says and her golden eyes lock with his brown. "Now I need you to listen, hear me beyond this fever, and answer me. I can save you Kili, but it would mean that we would never be parted."

His eyes are glazed, and she slaps gently at his face to get his attention and then she says, "Do you hear me? I can save you, but it's a gift that comes at a price. You would be my mate for all time. There is no other choice to prevent your death. What will you choose Kili, sister-son of Thorin?"

"You," Kili answers, and then his eyes fall shut, his breath grows more labored, rattling in his throat.

Time is running out. She looks around, and then turns to Fili as she demands, "A knife, quick."

He gives her a look of confusion, but he produces a knife from the folds of his cloak. She then takes Kili's left hand, presses the blade into the palm of his hand, drawing it across, and then she does the same to her own left palm. She takes his left palm with hers, their blood mingling and she can feel the swell of faerir magic swelling within her.

"I take for mate and husband this man, Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, for now and all time, by rite of blood, strip the poison from his veins and let his blood be cleansed by my own, so that we two are as one and the same," she declares her voice firm and threaded with desperation.

Kili suddenly grows still, his body limp. Fili races to the table that his brother is laid upon, shoving Kit away, desperately shouting to wake his brother, and it is when Kit's hold on Kili's hand is broken that Kili's body trembles and seizes.

He shakes, jerks, jolts, and Fili, Oin, and Bofur work to hold him down to keep him from further harming himself. He trembles and convulses, the fit seeming to last for ages, until finally his body settles. The change is subtle at first, a glow rising from within and shining out of his skin, not unlike the light that elves possess.

The three dwarves, four humans, elf, and faerir watch in amazement as the glow parts, and then Kili's ears grow to a point, and at that moment he sucks in a sharp breath as his back arches, and then his eyes burst open, no longer the rich brown they once were, but now the color of gold, the same color as Kit's.

Kili drops back to the table, his eyes slipping shut again, his breathing evening out, and Oin reaches out, touches his forehead and cheeks and announces that his fever has broken.

Fili looks from his brother to Kit and then turns to face her, a menacing look on his face. "What have you done to him?"

She takes in a trembling breath, blinks and then realizes that tears now trail her cheeks. She reaches up to wipe them away and turns her gaze to the floor.

"I never meant for this. When she told me that the curse would be lifted I agreed, and then she told me that I would keep the gift of the change, and that when I claimed a mate…" she cannot bring herself to continue.

"You told him you were still cursed, I heard you say it in the Mirkwood dungeons. This is what you meant. You've made him like you," Fili says, and he doesn't know whether to feel relief or sorrow for his younger brother.

She nods. "Yes, he became like me when I took him for my mate, my husband. He wonders if I could ever love him, and I wonder when he will begin to hate me. He had youth, a life ahead of him. There was still time yet to treat the poison yesterday. It kept too long, he forced himself to be strong to bend to the will and want of his uncle."

"If you knew it was getting worse, why didn't you act sooner?" Fili accuses, now realizing the cost of saving Kili this way, taking away his choice in a wife, in a future, although if truly pressed Fili doesn't think Kili will be too disappointed upon waking up to find he is a married man, but still Fili can't reconcile having robbed his brother of the choice in such matters.

"I am sorry," she replies.

Fili shakes his head, and then looks to Bard, "Would we be able to settle him in a room with a bed? We can find a way to repay you, please."

Bard nods and leads them upstairs, opening the door to his own room. Fili and Bofur manage to lug Kili over to the bed, and get him settled in, careful to remove his boots, and neither miss that the festering wound in Kili's thigh has completely healed over, not so much as a scar remains.

When Fili and Bofur return from upstairs they see Kit kneeling on the floor, the cloak held tight around her to protect her modesty as her body trembles with her weeping. Fili takes in a breath as he asks, "Will he be able to change shape, become a fox like you."

She nods her reply, and Fili sighs. "Well, that will give way to even more mischief for him to get into. Kit, come on, lets get you upstairs, dressed, and stay with him. I'm sure yours will be the first face he wishes to see when he wakes."

"Do you really believe that? What will he think to wake and find out he's a married man? Married without any say in the matter? Not to mention how he is now altered?" she asks.

Fili snorts. "With Kili there is no telling, but I will say this. You will find none more loyal than my brother. Now it is up to you. I expect that you will do nothing less than prove you are worthy of him, and tend to his happiness. You've robbed him of choice, but that doesn't mean he needs to be robbed of the promise of happiness to be found in a marriage."

Kit nods. "Of course. For all I've stolen from him, I cannot deny him something so simple to give."

"See that you don't," Fili bites out as he leads her to the room where Kili is resting.

Fili leaves her alone with his brother, her husband, and returns back downstairs. He takes a seat at the table and is grateful when Bard sets a glass of something that smells very potent before him. He knocks back the shot, and then grunts as Bofur drops a firm hand on his shoulder.

He looks up, sorrow on his face, and he says, "How could something like this happen? I knew when he first found that damn fox that it would be trouble, and then the fox turned out to be a girl, that cursed faerir."

"This could be worse Fili. He feels for her, you know he does, and she wouldn't have done what she did if she didn't return those affections," Bofur says, and Oin, with his hearing horn by his ear nods his agreement.

"It can be worse still, Bofur," Fili says with a groan, "Someone will have to tell Uncle Thorin what has happened when he returns."

"Right, well… I suppose things could be worse then, laddie" Bofur says with a wince.

-THE HOBBIT-

There is a strange sensation within his body, as if everything has been touched by light, and the flow of it continues within him. He can feel the comfort of the roughness of the cloth of his clothing and the bedding against what is exposed of his skin, a strange sensation as though his senses have sharpened. He breathes in deeply and then his nose snuffles, taking in quick whuffs of air. His mouth parts, as he breathes in deeply, and a growing familiar smell is scented in the air, a certain wildness, a scent he would have claimed for his own, if only—

He shakes his head to clear it, and lets out a groan as he adjusts to the new sensations of his body, finally opening his eyes to the world. At first the brilliance within the room blinds him, and he pulls his arm across his eyes, wincing. As he moves his arm back, his vision adjusting he can hear the minute sounds of the wood frame of the bed he's in, the muffled low of whispered voices downstairs, the cadence not unlike that of his brother's and two others in his party, and one of the voices different in timber.

He also hears the light breathing of someone in the room with him, and he wonders how he might have missed this at first. He begins to shift and move, pushes himself up on his elbows and sits up to lean against the wall that the bed is pushed against, the feather stuffed pillow wedged between the small of his back and the wall.

He feels a slight weight pressing on the bed, and a smile tugs at his mouth as he sees the familiar, shorn red hair, tipped in black, resting on slender, pale arms. Her breath is even in her slumber and he wonders how he hasn't disturbed her from her sleep yet. He continues to look at her, what he can see of her fair skin so pale it almost glows. He wonders if this is an effect of the Orc arrow's poison. Perhaps he is dying and she is on deathwatch, but he feels too good, too whole for this to be the case, and if it were it would be Fili at his side.

He reaches out with his large, solid right hand and caresses the top of her head, her hair soft, silky, and he watches as she startles and bolts upright. She looks up at him, her golden eyes bright and shining in the light. He smiles at her, and then asks, "This must be a dream that I awake from my sickbed with you at my side and my senses so sharpened. How bright this room seems, and yet I feel it is still night."

She pulls her gaze from his and looks down upon the bed, almost as if in shame. "Kit, I'm better now, so why then are you sad?"

She shakes her head and holds out her left palm for him to see. He furrows his brow and looks down at her hand. His eyes widen at the scar on her palm, wondering how he never noticed it before. It's a mark from the olden days, the early days of Middle Earth, and she is certainly old enough to have one. He feels like a fool at the weight and shape of the flattened scar in her palm, the shape of some form of ancient script, not unlike old elvish, only finer.

"I suppose that would settle things between us then," he says rather sharply and turns to look away from her.

Something in his voice catches her attention and she looks at him, watching as he pulls back and fingers at the covering of the bed he lies in. She reaches for him and he pulls back and snaps, "You've been a lie since the moment we met, already claimed, is that your curse? That when you went into exile he travelled onward with the rest of your people? How could you promise to be my companion, to remain at my side for all my life when you are thus already claimed?"

Her eyes widen as she realizes his confusion, and she says, "You are a fool, but I would think that you know at the very least whose fool you are. Look to your own palm, the one closest your heart and you will realize then how cursed you truly are. How altered you have become."

Again Kili's brow is furrowed and he brings his palm up to his face to inspect it. His eyes widen as he sees the matching mark to hers. He looks from his palm to her face, seeing the tears trailing from her cheeks and her eyes glimmering with the threat of shedding more. He gently reaches for her face and brushes the tears away with his thumb as he lifts her chin to better meet her gaze.

"How…? When…? Why?" he asks, his tone one of wonder.

She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "It was while the poison of Mordor was laying claim to you, killing you. The elf came, and Bofur had found an herb, one that would have saved you had the treatment come sooner. You were mad with fever and the elf's healing techniques were only aiding in the poison taking you quicker. I knew of a way to save your life, but every gift comes with a price. At the time, realizing that you were dying, when I mentioned that I could save you, your brother bade me do so."

"The gift will be shared with your mate," he whispers, bits of memory returning to him from his fevered state.

She nods. "Yes, and it was with saving your life in mind that we robbed you of the choice of a wife, a life mate. Kili, I am so sorry. Your brother didn't realize the price until after, and I… I couldn't bear the thought of you no longer in this world. You are good, strong, pure in heart, and I have stolen your youth, your future."

"It would seem to me that you've given me a future when previously it had been robbed from me by an Orc's arrow," Kili says gently, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"How are you taking this so well?" she asks in confusion.

He smiles brightly at her, his now golden eyes almost glowing with mischief. "While I recall little from the fever other than the pain, I do seem to remember you posing a question, an offer to me. I remember my answer, it was _you_. I chose you, and even under less dire circumstance, I know I still would have made the same choice. I am certain I would have done anything to keep you beholden to your promise, to remain at my side. You have been tricked as much as I have been robbed, would this not make us even on both accounts then?"

"You foolish, foolish dwarf… And yet, you're a dwarf no more. What will your uncle think when returns for you from the mountain? Surely he would wish to see me dead," she says with a chuckle.

He reaches for her face with both of his hands as he shifts closer to her, gently tugging her towards him, and as they draw closer his breath whispers against her lips, right before he captures them.

"I would protect you from his wrath."

When he pulls back their eyes meet again, and then she surprises him with her boldness as she leans forward, her lips pressed to his, but he is not so surprised that he is unable to respond to her boldness. He pulls back once again only to descend and pepper her jaw and throat with kisses, nips, and soothing licks, a smile curving his every attention with his mouth as he is pleased to find she is without corset and dressed in one of his own black linen shirts.

He pulls at the neck of shirt, the lacing at the throat coming undone and giving him further purchase as he puts his hands to better pursuits, wandering beneath the shirt, tracing up her abdomen, fingers tickling up her ribs, making her laugh until his thumbs reach the underside of her breasts.

He pulls her closer and leans down, finding her left nipple through the fabric of his shirt, and teasing it with is mouth, while his left thumb teases and circles her other nipple. Her breath hitches in her throat at the sensations.

He recalls seeing her form so fully exposed to him in the barrel before she transformed into the fox, and he knows she is an exquisite creature. He smiles as it truly dawns on him that she is his completely now. He reaches down again to the hem of the shirt she wears to pull it free from her, only to be parted by the ungodly roar from the sky and the hundreds of screams of the people of Laketown.

They scramble apart and move quickly, both disappointed at the intervention of the dragon.

"Leave it to your uncle for waking a dragon to keep us apart!" Kit snaps in her frustration and Kili can't help the laugh that bursts from him at her tone, as they fix their clothes and he drops his feet into his boots, his energy seemingly restored by the light flowing within him.

"I doubt, this once, that was his sole intention," he says as they clamour down the stairs together.

The bowman's daughters look frightened, as they flutter about the house. They notice the boy is missing, and that Oin, Bofur, and Fili are arming themselves. The dwarves look up and see the pair of them descending.

"Is it not too early for you to be about and moving so freely brother?" Fili asks, his concern evident.

Kili snorts and shakes his head. "It would seem that a dragon has no sense nor concern for timing. Now see that we are armed so that we all may face this foe together."

"She means to come as well?" Bofur asks in surprise, looking at Kit, and Kili raises his brow.

"My wife is as able as I am in hunt and in battle. See that she is armed," he states, and all of the dwarves' eyes widen at Kili's words and tone.

"Of course I mean to fight at his side," Kit snaps in her frustration, and then snarls, "Considering what that damn dragon interrupted I'm rather cross with the beast and would be quite satisfied with the slaying of it!"

Bofur's eyes widen, Kili's golden gaze twinkles as he holds in his snickers of amusement, and Fili's brows rise as he says, "Well then, let it be known that parting newly weds on their wedding night is a lethal pursuit indeed. Come on then before someone else gets the pleasure of killing it!"

Stepping outside of the bowman's house is quite an awakening. Houses are alight in dragon fire, the townspeople are running around, Orcs have descended upon the town and remain, their bravery renewed by the strength of the dragon flying and charging throughout the night sky.

Legolas and the auburn haired elf are working to take down as many of the Orcs as possible, but their numbers are great. The dwarves and Kili and Kit join in the fight, wielding sword and axe, their battle cries joining the shouts and screams of the town. The men of the town join as well to defend their homes and families.

The battle is seemingly endless, human and Orc blood is shed, but it seems that the elves have taken down the archers among the Orcs, a point in their favor.

Kit is parted from Kili and the others, surrounded by Orcs and she can hear Kili shouting for her as he fights back to back with his brother. An Orc blade descends, slicing into her shoulder and she cries out from the pain, but she doesn't detect any poison on the blade. Apparently the sword wielding Orcs are confident in their abilities and do not as readily use poison like their archers do.

It is at the sound of Kit's cry that something alters in Kili, a blinding force of light rushes through his veins, his skin readily glows with it, and the Orcs surrounding he and his brother begin to hesitate and pull back. Even Fili steps away from his brother, watching as his skin begins to glow, his golden eyes blazing, and the sword in Kili's hands takes on the glow of the power rising from within Kili.

Fili's eyes widen as Kili gives out a fierce battle cry and charges at the Orcs, every cursed creature fallen to his blade set ablaze in a fire as fierce as the fire being belched by the circling, raging dragon above them.

Kili does not stop until he is at Kit's side, and then he raises his sword to the sky, a blinding white light flowing from wielder to sword to flood the sky. The dragon winds back from the light, screeching and roaring it's displeasure, and then a black arrow is shot into the night. The dragon distracted by the blazing light does not see the arrow, only feels the arrow as it's hide is pierced through, in the same place as that of it's lost scale, the arrow point piercing is darkened heart.

The dragon wheels in the sky and then crashes down into the ground with a final shudder as it's last breath escapes it in a smoky gush. People begin to leave from their homes and other places they took shelter and Kili shouts for someone to tend Kit's wounds.

Legolas comes forward, and Kili steps in front of Kit to shield her. The elf prince raises a brow at this and Kit lets out a huff and says, "He means me no harm."

Kili relents and Legolas examines the dwarf, the glow from within, the change in his eye color and raises his brows at the sight of pointed ears poking through the dwarf's dark hair, and he knows that this dwarf has become something all together different.

"You are no longer dwarf-kind," Legolas says as he bypasses Kili to get to Kit.

Kili is hovering over Legolas, trying to watch the elf's every move and Kit can tell that it is annoying the elf to the end of his patience.

"Kili!" Kit snaps, her tone sharpened by the pain in her shoulder. "Leave the prince alone, he means me no harm, and only wishes to tend my injury as you demanded!"

"I remember seeing him walking with you down in the dungeons!" Kili points out and Kit sighs.

"He is Thranduil's son, and if you had anyone to worry about it would be Thranduil and not Legolas, not that you have anything to worry about you bungler."

Kili realizes just how irrational he's being at the laughter erupting from his brother and Bofur. He lets out a huff and then Bofur says, "So Kili, what was all that with the glowing and fire?"

"I don't know," Kili says around a yawn, suddenly discovering just how tired he is. He staggers and lists a bit, and Fili comes to his side and shakes his head. "Looks like we'll be imposing further on Bard's hospitality then. Come on brother, let's see you off to bed, Kit will be along in a bit."

"Bofur, keep your eyes on him! He was…was… awful close to her back in the dungeons of Mirkwood," Kili says around a yawn as he allows his brother to lead him away.

"Brother, I believe I owe you an apology," Fili says as he helps to keep Kili upright.

Kili's eyes widen as he looks up at his elder brother. "Really? Now this I can manage to stay awake to hear."

"I did not trust her, not as a fox, and even less in her true form, but I think you've had the better judgment in this matter. You love her, and that is what you were babbling about earlier during the fever, you asked if she could love you," Fili says, and chuckles at the blush on his younger brother's face, rising all the way to the tips of his newly pointed ears.

Kili shrugs, and then Fili continues, "Its not that she could love you brother. She does love you, otherwise she never would have offered to save your life. Love is both selfless and selfish. She wanted you to live, but she didn't want to pass on what she saw as a curse. I believe that the moment you first brought her into our camp before we reached the Shire, that was the moment you met your match. I won't object to her, not after I asked her to save you."

"You mean that?" Kili asks stunned.

Fili nods. "Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean I'll be the one to tell Uncle. He really doesn't trust her, especially not after what happened in Mirkwood. I wish you the best of luck with that venture, and perhaps you may want to try adjusting your hair about your ears to hide them before telling him. The ears will invite questions."

Kili shoves at him and they are smiling and reconciled as they reach the bowman's house. Fili helps Kili upstairs, dropping Kili onto Bard's bed for the second time that night.

Meanwhile Kili's wife is being watched over by Bofur and tended to by Legolas. Bofur watches silent but diligently. Legolas examines the wound, it is deep, into the muscle and he presses against it, watching as red blood rises from the wound.

"At least it doesn't look poisoned," he says with an encouraging smile, noticing how Kit grits her teeth, then he continues, "Though we should see to cleaning it out. Infection won't likely kill you, but it is an unpleasant affair. Tauriel, do you have any athelas in your pack?"

"I have what I meant to treat the dwarf with earlier," she says.

Kit shakes her head. "That won't do. Athelas will not work on me. I would recommend clove and lemon balm. Our host Bard has some kept in his kitchen. I noticed it earlier when he was searching for a means to help Kili's fever."

"If that is what you require, then we should go there then," Legolas says, and gathers her into his arms, smiling at her.

She shakes her head. "You should see if he has yarrow, that will help staunch the bleeding, and don't get any ideas in regard to me or your father."

"You have a spirit that my father admires. You would be a good addition to the family. My father has grown lonely since losing my mother," Legolas says, and then tilts his head at her as Bofur and Tauriel, the auburn haired, elf follow close behind. "Surely my father would be a better match than that dwarf, or whatever he's become."

"There is no better match for me than my husband, but I hold your father and you in high regard, and if you ever need your father taken down a peg or two I can help you with that," she answers.

"Husband? How… When could this have taken place?" Legolas asks, and Kit holds up her left palm for his inspection, and the elf prince's grey eyes widen. "By the old ways, a blood binding, how astonishing. He means that much to you?"

"He does," she replies with a soft smile as they reach the house, and before anything else is said or another step taken Bilbo Baggins materializes from out of thin air, breathing heavily and looking wildly about him.

"Kit, good! I'm so happy to see you, and the dragon slain as well. I… How's Kili?" the hobbit manages.

"I imagine he's resting. He's used up a lot of energy, and I was injured while fighting off Orcs. Bilbo, what's the matter? Weren't you off with Thorin and the others?"

He nods. "Yes, and he went mad with greed. He demanded the Arkenstone, and declared all the gold within Erebor as his own, and his peoples. He seems only to care for the wealth within the mountain until someone mentioned Fili and Kili, and I took the chance to run off with it. He's mad, and he will be looking for the stone. He's prepared to wage war against the elves of Mirkwood and the people of Laketown for not helping the dwarves when the mountain was first taken by the dragon!"

"Hurry inside then, he can't be far behind you. Take the stone to Fili and tell him what you've told me. I'll be down here with Legolas and Bofur, getting my wound tended to. Fili and Kili are upstairs. Kili's probably already asleep, but Fili will listen to you," Kit says and she watches as Bilbo heads upstairs, and Legolas deposits her on the same table that Kili lay dying on earlier.

"Stay down or I'll have Tauriel hold you down."

Kit lets out a huff and Legolas continues to poke and prod at her wound, while Tauriel looks about the kitchen for the herbs Kit mentioned earlier, and then the elf looks at the two girls that slip into the house from outside. With the girls help they gather the clove, lemon balm, and yarrow.

Under Kit's instruction, Legolas applies the yarrow first to staunch the bleeding, while Bard's daughters make an infusion of the clove and lemon balm for her to drink against any possible infections. Kit is just finished drinking the infusion when the door to Bard's home is nearly torn from its hinges in Thorin's rage as he enters. Balin is close on his heels trying to get him to see reason, but Thorin is wild with the gold lust, the same instinct that drives the greed of dragons.

* * *

Please remember to review!


	5. Five: The Arkenstone- A Dragon's Greed

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and lines are copyright their respective owners not limited to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson & Co. The fox, Kit, and plot are mine, and I have a muse as fierce as dwarvin warriors to support that claim.

Please enjoy the story, and remember to review!

* * *

Five: The Arkenstone—The Curse of Dragon's Greed

His eyes narrow on her and he storms over to her.

"You must know what has become of the Arkenstone! You probably had that bloody burglar on your side from the very beginning! You would take the Arkenstone for yourself to present to your precious elf king!" Thorin spits out in his anger.

"Uncle!" Fili calls out from hearing the noise, upstairs, and Kili pokes his weary head around his brother, and adds, "You will not speak to her in such a way. I'll not have it!"

"So the both of you speak up for this traitor, this creature that would see us robbed of our kingdom, our right to rule?" Thorin bellows and turns glaring to his nephews, and then his stormy grey eyes narrow on the youngest.

"You have changed," he says stoicly.

"I was on the verge of death uncle, there was nothing else that could be done for it," Kili says, and reaches up, scratches the back of his head, revealing the newly pointed tip of his right ear.

"Are you so altered that you now lack the features of dwarves as much in appearance as in alliance!" Thorin snarls and then turns to the injured faerir, and growls, "This is your doing! You've sought to take from my people from the very beginning of this journey! You want the wealth of my people, the gold beneath the mountain!"

Kit's eyes widen at the madness in Thorin's eyes and he advances on her, drawing his sword until the tip of it is at her throat. Kit's eyes go to the top of the stairs, watches as her husband shouts, and even in his weakened state tries to come to her aid while Fili tries to hold him back.

Legolas has an arrow notched in his bow and aimed for the back of Thorin's head, and the dwarves are likewise armed with weaponry, but unsure of themselves, sensing the change in their king.

"You would have me murdered in view of my husband then? What of his destruction at my death?" she asks the maddened dwarf king.

He snorts, "I care not for the elf."

"What about for me? What about for your sister-son? Would her sacrifice be for naught if you took her from me? What is my life worth to you that you would take _my_ wife, Uncle?" Kili says, the pain evident in his tone for witnessing the madness consuming his uncle.

"_Your_ wife? Is _this_ how you have come to be so altered?" Thorin snarls.

"I asked it of her, Uncle," Fili says. "Kili was dying, the Orc's poison too far gone. The elf's remedies and even our own were quickening his death. Kit knew of a way to spare his life, and damned the consequences, by Mahal, I bade her save him! Now what has become of you Uncle, that you are so blinded by gold that you forget your blood, your men, your people? What happened to loyalty, honour, and a willing heart?"

"It is the sickness of the mountain, I fear," Balin speaks up, and reaches out, his hand landing over Thorin's on the hilt of his sword, trying to get him to lower the weapon.

"There is no such sickness!" Thorin shouts, and then comes the weighted voice of the wizard Gandalf the Grey newly appeared.

"There is such a sickness and you are driven mad for it! The old friend I know, Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror would care little for the spoils of his journey in light of the danger of losing his sister-sons! The old friend I know would not threaten the savior of his kin!"

"You know not of what you speak old man!" Thorin answers him.

The top of Gandalf's staff begins to glow, but Kit lifts her hand to him, shaking her head, the point of Thorin's sword brushing her throat.

"He needs to know the truth of the thing which he calls his means to rule," she says, and then lifts her gaze to Fili, still holding on to Kili. "Which of you has it? Bring it here."

She watches with a raised brow as the brothers are pushed aside by an invisible force and the hobbit appears, trembling, but brave enough yet that he comes down the stairs, wincing under the heady weight of Thorin's glare.

"I went to Masters Fili and Kili as you bade me, Kit. I told them of Thorin, the madness that has overtaken him, and they asked to see the stone. Kili held it first, and it had little effect, then he passed it to his brother, and Fili's eyes alit with the beginnings of the same madness, and he came to the defense of his uncle and the riches within the mountain, of where there is more than enough to share and glory in for Erebor, Laketown, and Mirkwood. Kili tried to wrestle the stone away from his brother, even in his weakened state, and that is when Fili returned to himself and put the stone back into my possession," the hobbit says.

She smiles at him and then bids him come closer. "Give it me, and I will see for myself, this time with closer examination if it is what I think it to be."

Before Bilbo can produce the stone, the door of the bowman's house is opened and Bard enters it, his son with him, and he sees his daughter's peeking from the door of the room they share, and then he looks about his house with a raised brow seeing the injured changling on his table, and armed elves and dwarves throughout.

"It would seem that my house is overrun with a war party. Would anyone care to explain this to me?" Bard asks, his tone calm, but promising malice should harm come to his family.

With Thorin distracted, Kit holds out her hand to Bilbo and whispers, "The stone."

He passes the stone to her, and it glows, it's radiance not unlike a glowing, moonlit opal, and Thorin's attention returns to it, and Kit's eyes widen as she recognizes the stone, and the name of it escapes her, "gcroílár na Dragon."

"The Heart of the Dragon?" Gandalf says, and his eyes widen in his craggy and wisened face.

"The very same Maia," she answers, and shakes her head. "It is a curse upon the people who come to possess it, and while the gold may have tempted Smaug to Erebor, it is this very stone that called out to him. It needs to be destroyed."

"You cannot!" Thorin states, and the point of his sword comes ever closer to drawing her blood, until a single drop beads up from the small knick at her throat, that is when a glow fills the room, growing steadily brigther until blinding, and the stone held in Kit's hand pulses and grows hotter.

All in the room let out cries of pain as they try and shield themselves from the light, and the stone sears Kit's hands as it continues to pulse in it's throws to remain whole. There is the sound of a scuffle, a blade soaring through the air and someone stumbling and landing on the wooden floor of the bowman's house, and then two, strong, large, familiar hands cover Kit's and the pulsing sound changes to the sound of splitting, then crumbling and the burning stone in her hands is no more.

Slowly as the light dims through the shelter of her eye lids, Kit opens her eyes and meets the newly golden gaze of her mate. She looks down at her hands, and where they should be burnt they are whole, and she smiles at the mark in her left palm. He keeps her left hand cupped in his right and releases her right hand to trace over the mark in her palm with his fingertips.

"It was hurting you, burning you, and I saw it's intent, its influence over my uncle. He's been in it's thrall since he was but a lad. It's gone now, and there is still the bloodline of Durin, the rightful heir and ruler, the true King Beneath the Mountain, and that is Uncle," Kili says with a smile.

They part their gazes and look about the room, the others, even the wizard, thrown to the floor of the house from the pulse of magic as the Arkenstone was destroyed. The get up, and Kit rolls her previously injured shoulder, her eyes widen as she realizes it no longer hurts, the damage done to it healed.

She looks at Kili and sees his own energy renewed and wonders at how altered they both are now, because she fears that she is faerir no more.

She follows her husband to kneel next to the fallen dwarf king who slowly sits up. Thorin looks about the room, the need to be strong warring with the shame he feels for falling to the same sickness as his grandfather and father.

"The wealth of the mountain shall be shared, the great city of Dale rebuilt, and it's rightful heir restored, the descendent of Lord Girion of Dale, Bard the Bowman. My heirs and I will see to the restoration of this region of Middle-Earth's growth, and our debts paid and new alliances formed," Thorin declares and it is a fair and mighty act as king.

Legolas clears his throat and says, "As Prince and heir to the throne of the Greenwood, I would like to forge an alliance as well. There needs be peace between our peoples as there once was before it was stolen by the curse of a dragon's heart. I do this for my kingdom and my father. One of his truest regrets was in turning from the need of your people. He did what he thought best for his own, but made enemies of good allies. "

"I would hear negotiations, but the suffering of my people was made greater for your father's decision to deny us aid or shelter," Thorin replies, and Legolas nods his understanding, and Kit can feel Kili brighten next to her.

"Uncle," Kili says with a smile, and soon Fili joins at his side. "You are returned to us, restored. We have done a great thing, reclaimed a home for your people."

"And yours young Kili," Thorin says in confusion, and Fili turns with wide eyes on his brother as well, the other dwarves moving in around them, and the elves with their keen ears turned to listen.

Kili chuckles and shakes his head. "It is evident that I am no longer a dwarf, and I cannot accept the title of your youngest heir. I am pleased that my brother will be sole heir. We can stay for the rebuilding, but I have a different place in mind now to call home Uncle. I would wish to stay to see my mother returned to the halls of Erebor and for her to meet my wife."

"You are not so changed that we would deny you, my boy," Thorin says, shamed for his earlier claims under the influence of the Arkenstone.

Kili smiles and takes up Kit's hand and shakes his head. "You have your home returned to you, and soon the time will come when I must find my own home. I have a place in mind if it so pleases Kit."

A flash of the Shire filters into Kit's mind and she turns pleased eyes on Kili. "Such a place would greatly please me and we could accompany Bilbo back to his home, and work on the building of our own."

"How's that Mr. Boggins! Would you have close neighbors to Bag End, there is a hill as yet claimed I believe I saw as we were leaving, and changelings, fox-kind are much like dwarves and hobbits with a fondness for holes in the ground. Perhaps you could help us in the design and building," Kili says with good cheer and Bilbo shakes his head in astonishment.

"I would help to, inlay some of the mouldings with the finery of the gold and riches of your birth land brother," Fili offers.

"It would please me as well to help with this nephew," Thorin adds, and the rest of their company agrees to join in on the prospective venture.

"I feel that as the first act of alliance between our people, and the dwarves and changelings, I would offer my hand of craftsmanship to the building of such a dwelling, and the offering of a handsome made bow and elf forged arrowheads," Legolas says, and he shares a look with Thorin.

"How fortuitous these growing alliances forged, and dare I say they will be needed in the coming days, for darkness continues to fester and grow within Middle-Earth," Gandalf says, and Kit shakes her head. Leave it to a Maia to prophecy doom and gloom at a time for celebration.

-THE HOBBIT-

The wizard's warning comes to pass quicker than anyone could expect. First the Master of Laketown and the men of the town descend upon Bard's house to take the dwarves into custody without hearing a word otherwise, to which the dwarves, Bard, and the elves fight against. Following the army of men, wood elves descend, Thranduil angered to see his son and heir fighting with rather than against the odd party of Dwarves.

While the men of the town, wood, and mountains fight amongst themselves over the spoils of the mountain, each demanding more than a fair portion and denying fealty to the dwarves, the Orc army attacks, and it is with the threat of common enemy that man, elf, and dwarf unite against Orc.

The Orc and Goblin numbers are great, and through luck and Gandalf a fifth army arrives, one led by Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles. Even Beorn joins the battle. Thorin falls from the blade of an Orc and is carried off the field by Beorn, Fili and Kili work to push back the threat against their felled uncle as Beorn carries Thorin. Fili takes a critical wound and Kili is driven to anger, and the light rages within him again, a blinding eruption of light overtakes the field. The eagles take flight against the brilliance, man, dwarf, elf, and even wizard are thrown back, and the Orcs not felled by the strange brilliance run quick for the shelter of the forests.

Kili is caught in the center of the light, and Kit makes her way toward him, reaches him and grasps his shoulder. His golden eyes burn with rage, and she tries to talk to him, but he is beyond hearing. She closes her eyes against the brilliance of his light, grasps either side of his face and when their lips meet the light grows dimmer to a glow between them.

When they part he stares down at her in amazement and then gives his head a shake. "Fili, Uncle… Where…?"

"Come, they are being tended to by the elven healers," she says and takes his hand leading him to the tents at the borders of Laketown.

Thranduil looks at the pair in shock, makes a quick order to his best archers to take care of the Orc rabble that dared enter his domain, and then takes off after the changed dwarf and Nanat'harir. He follows as they enter the tents where Thorin and Kili were carried.

Kili comes between the beds containing his brother and his uncle.

"What was that light?" Thorin asks. "Am I dead?"

Kili laughs and says, "No Uncle, that was me. Rest now, you've done enough, the Orcs that still live are on the run. Your fighting for the day is done, and you too brother."

"It was the same when Kit was injured by the Orc," Fili says in wonder as he stares at his brother.

"That light from last night, that comes from the dark complected dwarf?" Thranduil manages in his shock, and examines the dwarf between the beds of his injured kin, and his grey eyes widen at the sight of his ears.

"Are you so transformed? You have the form and bearing of dwarf, and yet you are other, the light you contain, is like the faerir and yet not quite so. What has changed you dwarf?" Thranduil asks.

Legolas cuts in, "Father, save his kin, and he will answer. We have the beginnings of an alliance, one that I was negotiating before you charged at them in accusation with a battle cry. For your having turned them away once, you owe them this much at least. Prove that you are as good a man as I hope you to be."

"Is this truth?" the wood elf king asks, raising a brow of inquiry at Thorin.

Thorin grunts, winces in pain, and then says, "Aye, if I live I will see to it that it is truth."

"Well then, so be it, but I expect explanations from all in this matter," he says, fixing his gaze on Thorin, then Fili, then his son Legolas, next Kili, and finally on Kit.

Thranduil looks at the herbs laid out by the other elves, and takes them in his own hands, tending to the dwarf king and his eldest heir himself. The power of the medicine puts the pair in a heavy sleep.

During the time of Thorin and Fili's healing sleep much happens. The master of Laketown is usurped, Bard taking his place and breaking way the foundation of a new Dale to come, and he the rightful heir and king. The dwarves of Erebor send out word to their kin, and slowly their numbers return to Erebor, among them Dis, sister of Thorin, and mother to Fili and Kili.

Kili keeps himself busy with the building and planning, the explanations to the elf king, and his discussions with Balin about Erebor's reconstruction in his uncle and brother's absence, mainly to avoid seeing his mother, or rather having her see him so altered. Dis remains at her brother and her elder son's sick beds. Kit remains at Kili's side, and it amazes the dwarves and anyone watching to see how they talk among themselves, how they argue and settle disagreements, more like true equals than the role of dominant husband and supportive wife, though everyone knows how fiercely the youngest heir of Durin would come to her defense.

Two moons pass since the battle, and Thorin wakes from the healing sleep, still sore and weak, but on the mend, well into his recovery, to see his dark haired sister at his side. He smiles to see her, even more pleased as he recognizes his old rooms cleaned and restored in Erebor.

"Sister, how does it feel to be home?" He manages gruffly, and she shakes her head in exasperation at her brother, and offers him sips of water from a fine goblet to wet his parched throat.

"You ask me this after nearly getting yourself and my boys killed? Thorin, what were you thinking? And what has happened to my boys? Fili hurt near as badly as you, and Kili I haven't seen once since my arrival! My sweet, youngest son avoiding me. Does war change them so completely? Do I have you to blame for this?" she snaps, and Thorin winces at her tone. "I do not know if this kingdom is worth so high a cost."

"You have not yet seen Kili?" Thorin asks in surprise.

She shakes her head, glaring down at him. "I have not, he tends to the affairs of the kingdom, the restoration, negotiations, inventory of wealth, negotiation of supplies. I've heard tell a woman keeps company and council with him, an arrangement I do not approve of. If he is known to keep a woman in such a way how ever will he find himself a wife?"

"Sister go to Balin and tell him to send for Kili and the damned elf king and the elf king's heir. Also have them bring Fili in here to stay in my rooms until he is well if he hasn't woken yet," Thorin says.

"Fili is already here at my request, but I will send for the others," Dis says, her eyes still narrowed on her older brother, and he does not miss her ire.

Some hours later Fili is awake and Thorin is not very comfortable as he sits up in his bed, being examined by the elf king while Balin, his sister, and the elf king's son look on. Fili is talking to his mother, mentioning their adventures and their meeting a fox and also meeting the last faerir in all of Middle Earth.

"Was Kili not summoned forth?" Thorin finally bellows and waves off Thranduil, who raises a brow in amusement at the dwarf king's antics, and that is when the doors of Thorin's chambers are opened and a pair of foxes enter the room, the doors closing behind them.

Thranduil's grey eyes widen as he looks first at the red vixen and then to the black fox at her side. It cannot be, but then Nanat told him, "The gift will be shared with your mate."

"I sent for my nephew, not his pet, and since when did he gain a second one?" Thorin snaps, and Fili waves at his uncle for silence and gives a whistle.

The pair of foxes jump up on his bed, the red fox seeming amused and the black fox's golden eyes narrowed in annoyance. Fili chuckles and then says, "Legolas your cloak for Kit, and mine by the chair for Kili."

"Nay, she may use mine," Thranduil says as he approaches Fili's bed and offers his cloak, amused that the black fox's hackles rise.

"My brother will have words for you yet, your highness," Fili says with smirk.

Thranduil covers the red fox with his clock and there is movement from beneath the cloak as the fox shifts until Kit is revealed, holding the cloak about her for modesty. Legolas drops Fili's cloak over the black fox and a similar transformation occurs until Kili is revealed, his nose wrinkled and clutching the cloak about him in a similar fashion for modesty's sake. He is pleased at least that because of Kit's size the elf's cloak covers her sufficiently, and then he winces at the sound of his mother's gasp.

"Kili!" she says, and he looks in her direction next to his uncle, and even his uncle's astonishment is evident.

"Mother, Uncle," he says, and spares a glance to Kit before he continues, "I imagine then that you would like an explanation?"

"Immediately nephew," Thorin says, and Dis gets to her feet and approaches her youngest son, looking him over and she reaches out touching his pointy ears, and cries out, "My boy, what has happened to you, and this, who is this woman by your side."

His mother's tone is not pleasant, and even Fili winces and feels bad for Kit.

"You always did say I was reckless mother, and you were right. I took a poisoned Orc arrow, was near death, and a life debt was paid me. You see when Fili and I first began our journey, some several days before we reached the Shire I happened across a little fox with an injured paw. I brought her back to camp with me. Well into our journey I discovered the fox to be something more than just a fox. She was under a curse, and then the curse was lifted with a price. This price she paid when she saved my life when no other could. I would be dead were it not for her taking me for her mate, her husband, by the old ways. I am married by the bonds of blood, and that too came with a price, for I am changed to what she is. She is no longer the last of her kind and I am no longer a dwarf, but I am your son still."

"All of this for the payment of a life debt?" Thorin says, and shakes his head in sorrow for his youngest nephew, and that is when Kit speaks up.

"No. Not all of it is for a life debt. I promised Kili to remain at his side, whether as a fox or as I am now. After the curse was changed to a gift, and I knew the cost of it, I had determined not to ever have someone pay that cost. I thought I would live a solitary existence, not so different from when my mother exiled me here when the rest of my family moved on, but Kili is quite stubborn and insistent, and when I realized there was no other way to save him from the poison I offered the only help I could. Fili answered first in Kili's stead, and then Kili spoke for himself, and now here we are, and he is powerful, the light within him so strong. You saw what he is capable of during the battle," Kit says, and looks at Thorin, willing for his acceptance.

"I have given my acceptance once already, but I find that you both are still capable of surprising me. I thought the fox was her pet, not that it was in fact her, and now you are one too," Thorin says, and then he grunts under the strong thrust of his sisters arm across his chest.

"Marriage? You knew my youngest was married and didn't tell me? Brother, we have much to discuss later when it is just the two of us," Dis threatens, and both Kili and Fili wince at the menace in their mother's tone and are grateful that it is not directed at them.

"Hmmm," Thranduil cuts in with a smirk. "How very strange that you have been married now for over two moons passing and have yet to consummate the marriage. Is there something lacking betwixt you that the marriage bed is yet denied?"

"Father," Legolas hisses, and Kili's eyes spark in anger, and Kit places her hand on his shoulder to gather his attention.

Kit then narrows her eyes on the elf king and says, "It is wise to keep your nose out of the affairs of others, especially when your interference does little more than cause trouble. There has been much to do in settling the kingdoms, making alliances, rebuilding two kingdoms, we've scarce had time to ourselves."

"There is also the planning we've been doing for the journey home, and Mr. Baggin's grows more restless for his homelands with every day. Soon the three of us will be off," Kili adds.

"Journey home? But this is your home," Dis says, stunned by the words of her youngest child.

Kili smiles sadly and shakes his head. "No mother, it is your home. You, best of all, knew I was different from other dwarves, all throughout my childhood, and this is why I worked the hardest, was the most reckless to prove myself. I have proven myself Mother, but I have also found myself. Kit and I will return with Mr. Baggins to the Shire, and there we will make our home and start our family. Mother I fought to give you back your home, please, do not deny me mine. The Shire is a beautiful, peaceful place, green, warm under the light of the sun, and bountiful. Fili and Uncle and the others have offered to help us build our home there. There is always time and opportunity to visit."

"And we, the Greenwood elves extend swift and safe passage through our lands during your travels," Legolas says with a smile.

"Well spoken my son. Anything, of course for Nanat and her husband," Thranduil further extends the offer.

Dis shakes her head in amazement and looks to her brother as she says, "So many years we've struggled, and now I come home to find the rebuilding of two great kingdoms and an alliance forged with the elves, and all this while you were sleeping dear brother, all of this arranged by my own son, my youngest. My how the world has changed in so short a time," she pauses and then approaches Kili, bringing her hand to his cheek and smiling warming at him as she continues, "You have grown much on this journey. You're no longer the reckless dwarfling I knew so ready to prove himself. You have done well my son."

Kili nods and is pleased to accept a kiss on the cheek from his mother. Dis then turns to Kit and says, "And I believe that I've you to thank for these changes in my boy. Thank you, and welcome to our family. I would be honoured to be welcomed into your home."

"Always," Kit replies, and then Dis pulls back from the pair of them sitting on the bed Fili occupies, and she looks at her light haired, elder son and says, "Now it is your turn to find so pleasing a match to continue the line of Durin."

Fili's eyes widen and then he shoves at Kili and says, "See what you have started now younger brother!"

-THE HOBBIT-

Kit sighs as she slips into the set of rooms that she and Kili selected for themselves in the aftermath of the battle. She can tell he has a lot on his mind as he paces their room. She shakes her head and waits for him to settle his mind.

She thinks that she has as much to think over as her husband, especially at finally meeting his mother two nights ago, and their secret being shared with her and Thorin. Still Kili has a different way of approaching his thoughts, and so she makes herself comfortable on the bed they share in sleep only, for their marriage still has yet to be consummated, and perhaps that is the thought most pressing to his mind.

"Kili," she calls out to him, but he is too lost in his thoughts to hear her. The only time they've really had peace to themselves is in their fox forms, which they use to escape the demands of him being the only conscious heir of Durin. That has changed since Thorin and Fili are now awake. Now they almost have entirely too much time to themselves and no distractions.

"By Mahal's hammer!" Kili snaps, and Kit raises a brow in curiosity, and chuckles as he continues his rant, "Damnable elf! I don't care if he is a king! Constantly with his eyes on you, and questioning my claim as your husband! How do you suffer the company of such a bastard?"

"Thranduil has his moments, but he is a good man, a good king. He was quite the mischievous elfling. Oh the stories I could tell Legolas of his father," she says with a laugh.

"He insults your husband and you laugh!" Kili says in his frustration, and then he storms over to the bed, and leans over her, his palms down on either side of her, his face drawing so close to hers that the tips of their noses brush. "He questions our joining as husband and wife, as mates."

"Kili, it has been a pressing few weeks, but now we have time. Why not settle the matter for good? Am I so displeasing to you? Is it my lack of beard or proper curves like the dwarves possess, or my lack of height that the elves have?" she challenges, and he answers the challenge as he brings their mouths together.

"It is none of these," he says as he parts from the heated kiss and licks his lips. "It is the fortune of our marriage, that you chose me to spare my life. You could have taken a king for husband, and I am the one who stole your choice as much as you stole mine. What man who finds himself in these circumstances can request the fulfillment of marriage duties from his wife?"

"You still maintain reckless and misguided chivalry and we've both been foolish. I meant to never share my curse with anyone, but when it was my solitude or your life, there was no choice. Do you not realize why?"

His brows furrow, his gaze full of confusion. She laughs. "Then let me amend with that we are both fools. It is my affection for you that guided me in taking you as my husband, affection that grows greater in every moment of your company and tenfold in your absence. While in the throws of your fever you asked if she could love you, and you have your answer, that she does indeed. Therefore it would not be marriage duties you request, or that I would request. I would only ask that my husband take me to his bed in love and affection. Is this what you would deny the wife you would so ready enter into battle over?"

His mouth curves into a mischievous and wide grin, his golden eyes twinkle with delight, and he leans down, his nose nuzzling at the pulse in her neck as he whispers huskily, "Why deny what I would so readily give, if you are so inclined, but what of the children we could this very hour produce?"

She hums at his attentions as he nibbles at the base of where her throat meets her collarbone. "They would be well loved and looked after, would that not, Kili?"

"Aye, and probably as mischievous as their father and uncle too," he laughs.

"Brave as their father."

"Lovely as their mother," he teases back.

"Then I think I should like to meet these children," Kit says.

After a moment's pause in feign of consideration he pulls back and meets her eyes, and lets his breath out slowly. "I think I would as well. Then my lovely Kit'haniel, shall we see these children to the world?"

"In love and in faith," she answers and her hand reaches to the back of Kili's head, tangling her fingers into his dark hair as she pulls him back into a hungry kiss.

-THE HOBBIT-

The dinner in the Great Hall will be a magnificent affair, the first dinner that Thorin and Fili are able to attend. Kili groans as he turns over in the bed, his hold on Kit taking her with him, and she's sprawled atop him with a satisfied smile.

"We've taken our meals in the kitchen and apart from the others. I'd rather spend my time with you," he says and nuzzles against her neck, his lips brushing her pulse and then nipping her left earlobe.

She pushes herself up and rolls off of him and says, "In accepting my husband I fear I've awoken a beast!"

"Is this your way of telling me we will attend dinner tonight then?" Kili asks with a forlorn expression.

She smirks and says, "Well in this way Thranduil would know our marriage is consummated, and he would quit taunting you. Is that not a reason to attend the meal?"

"You've convinced me, but we've a while till the feast, and I would like to work up a very nice appetite," Kili says, his smile wolfish as he draws his tongue across his lips.

"But beginning dinner with dessert will only spoil your dinner," Kit chides.

He raises a brow and chuckles, "So that is what you have in mind."

"Only if you can catch me," she says as she makes quick work of slipping into one of his black shirts and breeches, tying the breeches tight as she begins to race off and out of their rooms, laughing all the while.

Kili manages to stumble into another pair of trousers he has lying on the floor and grabs a shirt from the floor as well as he pursues her in the chase. He trips his way out of the door, raises his keen nose to the air and tracks her scent and the sound of her laughter.

He is still struggling to pull on his shirt as he runs and catches up to her, his shirt just falling over his face when he runs into someone, knocking the both of them to the stone floor. He hears a musical like laugh and once he's got his shirt on mostly properly, though inside out, he looks up to see the elf prince, Legolas, laughing and shaking his head.

"Well it would seem that my father has no more reason to tease you Kili," the elf says with a smirk.

Kili's face floods with a blush, and he nods and then grins as he replies, "Right well, see you at dinner tonight, right now I need to find my better half."

"Yes, tonight, I look forward to seeing the look upon my father's face. Disappointment might fair him well for once," Legolas says with a nod of his head as he gets to his feet and offers Kili a hand up as he adds, "And you might want to straighten your shirt before running down anyone else."

"I'm certain that once I've caught up to Kit I'll have very little need for straightening the shirt as opposed to simply removing it."

"I imagine so," Legolas replies with a cheeky grin and watches in amusement as the changeling takes off once again in pursuit of his mate.

Later that evening at dinner is the first time that Kit actually wears a dress. That the dress is a gift from Legolas, she keeps to herself. It is a fine design of silks and velvet, the velvet a dark blue, the silk a silvery blue to match the fine threading of the embroidered designed of the dress. It has an empire waist, and fits her well.

At the sound of the door to her rooms being opened she turns and her eyes widen at the sight of Fili standing there. He looks her over with a smile and says, "I'm to see you to dinner tonight. Kili is otherwise engaged with our Mother who insisted he accompany her. I hope you don't mind. You look lovely. You seem to be missing something though. Kili sent me with something we found in the treasure chambers, some silver baubles, and it would seem he is right. Silver would certainly suit you."

She raises a brow at this, and in a hurried search of his tunic he produces a find silver diadem of dwarvish knots and sapphires, a perfect match to her dress. Fili also produces a necklace to match the headpiece as she puts on the diadem, and he takes it upon himself to fasten the necklace for her.

He then offers her his arm and says, "Well, while the dress is elvish, at least the jewels are of a fine craftsmanship. My brother will be pleased. I suppose you've cleared up the issue of the consummation of your marriage by now."

She reaches up with her free hand and smacks him in the back of his head. "That is rather private business between your brother and me."

"Of course, I was just fishing around to see if I won the bet or not, but I'm sure I'll know by the look on Thranduil's face in a few moments time, and that bite mark on your neck is also rather telling."

She flushes crimson and narrows her eyes on him. "And who would you be making those kinds of bets with?"

"Bofur, of course. He doesn't think that Kili is yet man enough to be so happily wedded and in turn bedded, and I of course took up the bet in my brother's honor. I daresay that I've won it too."

Kit rolls her eyes and laughs as she replies, "That you have, but I want a share in the spoils, fifteen percent."

"Fifteen percent?! That's robbery!" Fili declares as he pushes open the door for the dining hall and they enter.

"It's either that or you can answer to your brother," she whispers softly, and his eyes widen.

"Still a bloody thieving vixen!" he cries out with a shake of his head, and this catches the narrowed eyed glare of his younger brother and a similar expression from their mother and Fili looks suitably chagrinned as Kit smirks at him in amusement.

Kili rises and comes to take her from his brother, his right arm goes possessively about her waist and he drops a kiss to her brow as he walks her to the table.

The dinner is made in merriment with dwarvish song and food made by both dwarves and elves to satisfy all, including the hobbit and the heir of Dale and his family.

"It would seem that an annulment in this marriage is now out of the question," Thranduil says with disappointment in his voice, and Legolas laughs, Kili smirks, and raises a brow when Bofur tosses a bag of gold across the table to Fili.

Kit leans in to whisper to her husband, "Worry not, fifteen percent of that is mine."

Kili bursts into laughter and brings her in for a kiss. Afterward he reaches for his ale, and the meal is made in much merriment, even as the elves raise their brows at the dining customs of dwarves.

Later that evening Kit lies in the arms of her husband as he puffs on his pipe and runs his fingers through her short hair, as they trade whispered secrets between them, both content, and pleased that dwarf and wood elf, nay that Thorin Oakenshield and King Thranduil of the Greenwood, could dine at the same table without bloodshed.

With a sigh Kili releases the smoke from his pipe from between his lips in the shape of a ring and says, "This is our final night in these halls. The ponies are readied, we are supplied, and Mr. Baggins is certainly more than ready to return to his homeland. I am still caught awonder that the elf prince and our previous company and my mother will see us back to the Shire as well."

"I'm not so surprised. We have grown to be family, and they wish to see us well housed in what will become our new homeland," Kit says with a smile as Kili finishes with his pipe, taps the ashes of the leaves clear into a small stone basin for just that purpose, and nuzzles the top of his wife's head.

"A home of our own, an actual home, not a room for rent, or stables, or room over a forge, nor a castle, but home with hearth and garden, and land to hunt in. Sun and greenery, and neighbors with little care in the world, far off from battles, dragons, war, and maddening gold. It sounds more like a dream than anything," Kili says with a bright smile. "I cannot wait, and I'm sure that our children would love such a place, and with an uncle so nearby, that Bilbo would allow us to now claim him as kin."

"This journey has altered us all, and Bilbo is truly a wonder among hobbits," Kit replies.

"So he is, and you are a wonder among foxes and changelings," Kili says and captures her lips in need and want.

* * *

Please remember to review!


	6. Epilogue: There and Back Again

Disclaimer: All recognized characters and lines are copyright their respective owners not limited to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson & Co. The fox, Kit, and plot are mine, and I have a muse as fierce as dwarvin warriors to support that claim.

Now comes the end of the fox's tale!

Please enjoy the story, and remember to review!

* * *

Epilogue: There and Back Again—A Gathering Around the Durin Lane Hearth in the Shire

The main parlour of the house within the hill is filled with pipe smoke of the finest leaves of the Shire. A whole host of dwarves within, the dwarf king himself Thorin Oakshield son of Thrain, son of Thror, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Fili, and the very owner of Durin Lane, Kili Refurrin. In addition to the dwarves occupying the main parlour is the wood elf king Thranduil and his his son and heir Legolas, and a certain adventurous hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, just the next hill over.

The dwarves within the parlour are trying to keep up a lively atmosphere with song as muffled curses come from the room at the end of the longest hall within the burrowed home.

The owner of the house jumps and turns to the direction of the longest hall, but it is his brother, Fili, the prince of Erebor, that places a firm grip on his shoulder to halt him.

"Brother, now is not the time for blindly charging in. There is little you can do save wait. All will be well, Mother is with her," Fili says.

Kili takes in a deep breath and paces the length of his parlour, puffing on his pipe, until there comes a sound that cannot be ignored, one sweet wailing cry, followed by another. Fili and Thorin step into Kili's way to hold him, awaiting word on the health of babes and mother. Kili struggles against them and several other dwarves, Bofur, Dwalin, and Bifur try to hold Kili back as well, but then his inner light begins to glow from within and they back away from him, for there is no holding back the young owner of the house any longer as he drops his pipe to the floor and races down the long hallway to burst through his own bedroom door.

The soiled bed linens are being removed by several gathered hobbit women, and carefully replaced beneath and around the new mother within the bed. Kit looks exhausted and gloriously magnificent as the midwife hands her over a small squalling bundle, and Kili looks to see his mother, Dis, with a similar squirming, squalling bundle.

He approaches the bed in wonder, and looks down at his wife and the bundle she holds, settling in the newly made bed, as his mother brings him the second bundle. His eyes are wide with fright as his mother settles the bundle into his arms, showing him the proper way to hold the infant.

He gasps in wonder, his eyes widen as he takes in the small, perfect features, pointed ears and dark tufts of hair atop the babe's head, it's fists lifted from the swaddling, small hands, fingers all accounted for, and he touches the babe's soft cheek, cooing and shushing the squalling babe, and then he looks at the bundle that his wife holds, watching as the babe's mouth moves.

"It would seem that they are hungry," he says, his voice gentle and tender with affection for the two younglings so new to the world.

"Let's hope their appetites do not match that of Bombur," Kit says, her voice tired, but her tone proud.

"Aye," replies Kili, and he watches as the new mother feeds the child at her breast, and he continues to soothe the babe in his arms.

"Two healthy sons, Kili. What shall we call them?" she asks.

A smile alights his face and he looks to her with his suggestion, "Faron and Farrow."

"Fine names for my nephews!" Fili says from the door, and behind him are Thorin and the rest of the houseguests eager to look at the new babes. Kili does his best to shield his wife nursing Faron, while he continues to soothe Farrow, and then he lifts the sheet of the fresh bedding over her chest and the nursing babe to accommodate her modesty, especially with that damnable Thranduil in his house. Within a few moments they are trading babes and Dis is showing Kili how to burp the babe, while the men slip into the room and crowd around the bed to get a look at the boys.

The crowd does not remain for long as Kit lets out a yawn and Dis chases them all from the room.

"Once Farrow is fed we'll see them settled and you can rest, love," Kili says.

She smiles up at him, the glow of a new mother bright upon her, and she takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly as the babe finishes suckling. Dis returns and takes Faron from Kili and beds him down in the cradle, one of two from Elrond and the elves of Rivendell. Kili then takes Farrow and burps him as well, Farrow spitting up a little on the proud new Papa, but Kili smiles and takes it in stride as he removes the soiled shirt and his eyes meet with his wife's.

She's laughing softly, wincing a little, as she adjusts herself on the bed, and Kili places Farrow by his brother in the cradle.

The two young parents look on their young, and with a smile Kit says, "It looks as though we are at the start of another great adventure."

Kili returns her smile with one of his own, already imagining the mischief these two boys will get into once they are old enough.

End.

* * *

Author's Final Note:

This story began from a dream I had of Thorin's sister-sons stumbling across their own little burglar on the way to the Shire to the initial meeting. I took some liberties with the writing of this, and I hope that this story will be well received. This concept I perceive to be unique, and I have yet to see an OC introduction quite made to this effect.

I began writing this story on 27 December 2013, and finished it on 30 December 2013. Not a bad venture for 4 days of writing, and met my 30,000 word prospectus that I set to meet in 30 days rather than 4. I am immensely pleased with the results, and hope that those reading this enjoy this story as well!

-Cassie

Please leave reviews.

Also a note on the other name of the Arkenstone:

gcroílár na Dragon- Irish for Heart of the Dragon

Kili's adopted surname at the end comes from the Icelandic word for fox, Refurrin


End file.
